A Life Changing Journey
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: This the story of how Rachel Berry met Victorie Annabelle and how they became mother and daughter, Will be told in both POVs. Will deal with drama and much more. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A Life Changing Journey **

**By CollegeStar20!**

**This is a story about how Rachel and Victorie met each other and how Rachel became her mother. It will be in Victorie's and Rachel's POV at times.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>16 year old Rachel Barbra Berry, born and raised in New York City with her identical twin sister Crista Rosalet Berry and their little sister Averilyn Michelle Berry who is 15 years old! Rachel and Crista do everything together because their identical twins and there also best friends. Both girls are 5'2 with brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes. They are cheerleaders at Brooklyn High and they loved their life.<p>

"Rach we need to get to cheer practice since were both Captions!" Crista exclaimed putting her hair up in the pony tail. She was wearing her uniform.

"Alright let me just get my cheer bag then we can go!" Rachel replied from the locker room at school and they run to the football field and they start warming up with the others.

"Hey Rach how are you and Nolen doing?" Rachel rolls her eyes telling her best friend Emi that she doesn't want to talk about it.

**In Victorie's POV.**

I'm Victorie Annabelle Miller, I'm 9 years old, I was born and raised in Brooklyn New York with my two older sisters Mira Danielle Miller and her twin sister Carlia Jasmine Miller! Our parents aren't the best parents in the world, There names are Tom Miller and Veronica Tomas-Miller. They pretend to love us but the truth is that they don't love us at all and we all know it.

"Victorie get your ass in here and clean up this living room now!" I hear my dad yelling and I rush into the living room and start cleaning. My dad is a college professor at NYU and my mom is a music teacher at a high school. They both drink alot and take drugs.

I hear the front door open and Mira and Carlia walk in from school and they glance at me frowning and I know they hate when dad is drunk.

"Girls put the bags in your rooms and come help make dinner with your mother." I wince hearing the drunk voice of my mom. They walk to their room and do as their told. I keep doing as I'm told aswell so dad doesn't yell at me.

**At dinner.**

We all sit at the table eating dinner that looked good but it was took awkward because my sisters were talking about their day while our dad kept talking over them to our mom about some drugs and we just ate in slient. I get up after I'm finished and put my plate in the sink.

"Stay out of our way tonight Victorie I don't want to you for the rest of the night!" I nod glancing at my sisters who look down frowning.

"I'm going to do my homework now and then get ready for bed, good night mom and dad!" They just nod and I go on my room and close the door locking it.

"I just wish I could leave this place and never come back." I mumbled before going to the bathroom that's in my room and take a shower then I put on some shorts with a t shirt. I start my homework then I put it in my bag and get into bed sighing and try to get some sleep.

**With Rachel in her POV.**

I'm had a great day but I feel like something is about to happen in a few days and it's going to be life changing to a place where I can finally be happy in life.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Life Changing Journey **

**By CollegeStar20!**

**This is a story about how Rachel and Victorie met each other and how Rachel became her mother. It will be in Victorie's and Rachel's POV at times.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Victorie's POV.<strong>

I hate my life so much right now, I'm 9 years old and I have to deal with my parents getting high all the time! I just wish I had a new family and a mother and father that wouldn't treat me like I was born to be a pet that should stay out of their way and for my sisters to not even stick up for me still hurtful.

"Victorie turn off that damn music I told you that I didn't want playing in the middle of the night!" I frown hearing my mom yell from livingroom and I turn it turn so she doesn't hear and start working on my music homework. I haven't been feeling good for the past few days and my parents won't take me to the doctors.

After I finish my homework and take my shower I pick out what I'm going to wear for school tomorrow. I hope into my bed and try to sleep.

**At 3:30 in the morning.**

Victorie was sleeping when she heard loud yelling and gasps sitting up and saw that her sisters were in her room packing closes and other things.

"Victorie you need to be quiet and start helping up pack everthing you need because were all leaving!" Carlia Miller said softly and Victories putting on her shoes and grabbed her covers and pillow and pulled out a huge duffle bag from her closet and packed it in there and put her teddy bear in the bag aswell, put her laptop in her bag and all the things she really needs, she grabbed all of her school work she needs and her backpack and when her sisters are done packing her things. They all climb out the window with the stuff and they all rush to the park never looking back.

"Alright we made it, Victorie we have to go back to the house but we wanted to keep you safe so you can't stay with us!" She frowns but nods.

They hug her before rushing off back to her glancing back at her again then rush off and Victorie starts tearing up and sits on the bench with her stuff. she lays down holding her teddy bear and starts crying softly and she falls a sleep.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry couldn't sleep because she knew something wasn't right, She grabbed her jacket and put on her shoes and quietly left her room and left the house. She walked to her favorite park and smiled loving Central park. She walks around then she spots some girl on the park bench sleeping. She walked over to her and frowns seeing how she cried herself to sleep. "Sweetie wake up your going to get sick out here!" Rachel softly shook her and the wakes up and saw her.<p>

"Hey there what are you doing out at almost 4:00 in the morning?" Rachel asked worried about her and she sits up hugging her sobbing now throwing Rachel off but she relaxed and hugs her back. "Shh it's alright talk to me, where are your parents?" She asked the little girl and she pulls back.

"They don't want me and they never loved me, I don't belong in the Miller family, can I come home with you?" Victorie asked wiping her tears.

"Yes I wasn't going to leave you out here in the cold, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry and what's your name?" She sighs hating that she has to use her last name.

"I'm Victorie Annabelle Miller but I don't want to be a Miller anymore!" Rachel nods and helps her up. They both take a bag and Victorie grabs her teddy bear and they walk to Rachel's house. When they get to the house Rachel saw that nobody was awake so she brought Victorie to her room and closed the door.

"How about we give you nice hot bath and then we can give you some clean and warm PJs alright?" Rachel says softly and Victorie nods looking around the room.

Rachel walks into her bathroom and turns on the water and turn so it's a bath and she puts in bubbles for Victorie. She gets it ready and turns off the water!

"Victorie the bath is ready for you!" Rachel yelled softly and walked back to her room to see Victorie sleeping on the bed. She smiles and placed her hand on her forehead and saw that she warm. She becomes worried and wakes her up.

"Victorie wake up, your bath is ready but if your too tired then we will just change your clothes and are you feeling alright honey?" Victorie mumbles that she's been sick for a few days now and her parents wouldnt take her to the doctors. Rachel felt bad for poor Victorie but she waso going to get this little better.

"Do you want the bath or should I let the water out?" She wondered and Victorie says that she's too tired to take a bath and Rachel nods leaving the room and lets the water out. She walks back into her room and takes a shirt for Victorie it was kind of big but it would be warm for her. She hands it to her.

"Thank you!" Victorie replied tiredly and took off her cold clothes and put on the huge shirt but she was now warm.

"Come sweetie let's get you to bed since it's almost 5 in the morning and it's saturday!" Rachel says smiling at and lifts Victorie into her bed puts the covers over her.

"Are you going to take me back to the bench tomorrow?" Rachel felt like crying hearing that question.

"No Victorie I'm not leaving you on that cold bench ever, your going to stay with me!" Victorie nods and felt the darkness take over her body. Rachel stared at Victorie as she slept and knew that she had to do whatever she could to make Victorie safe. She took off her shoes and got into the bed and closed her eyes but smiled when she felt Victorie cuddling up to her and she held her close falling asleep.

**The next day in Victorie's POV.**

I woke up thinking I was just dreaming last night but I was acutally warm and felt a bed under me. I opened my eyes all the way and saw that I was in a room that looks nothing like my old room. I sat up when I heard talking and I listen.

_"Mom and dad I found her on a park bench looking like she was going to die, her parents aren't the best parents and I don't want her to go back there!"_

I remeber that voice, it's Rachel's voice. I walk to door and open and they stare at me.

"Good morning Victorie how are you feeling?" I tell her that I'm dizzy and she walks over to me and feels my head. She sighs.

"Alright how about we get you something for you to eat then we can call my doctor and give you a home visit alright?" I nod slightly and start coughing.

"Mom or dad can you call the doctor so they can check her out?" They nod and Rachel picks me up and brings me into the living room and she says she's going to make me some toast and I nod yawning. I felt somebody covering me and it's the guy that I'm guessing is Rachel's dad.

"You know Victorie is a pretty name, did your parents name you that?" I shook my head no. "My older sister Mira named me!" He nods.

"I'm Mr. Berry but if you want to call me Leroy you can!"I nod tiredly and he smiles at me. "Do you want anything to drink Victorie?" I say juice or water. He gets up.

"Mom what's going on here?" I sit up to see two girls staring at me oddly and on of them looks just like Rachel, god they must be identical twins.

"Crista and Averilyn this is Victorie and she's going to be staying here until we figure something out!" I frown hearing that and I get up and rush over to Rachel who looked worried and I start crying and she picks me up. "Shh sweetie what's wrong?" I shake my head resting my head on her shoulder.

"Please don't send me off somewhere I don't want to leave you ever!" She rubs my back telling me that she will never leave me and I want to believe her.

**Find out what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Life Changing Journey **

**By CollegeStar20!**

**This is a story about how Rachel and Victorie met each other and how Rachel became her mother. It will be in Victorie's and Rachel's POV at times.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Mira and Carlia.<strong>

Mira and Carlia Miller knew it was wrong to leave their 9 year old sister on a park bench in the middle of the night but they couldn't take their parents being so high and drunk all the time! They went back to that house that night and saw that cops were there and they were taking their parents away for yelling, for having drugs in the house and and domestic violence that shouldn't have happened years ago. The cops told the girls that they will be put in Foster Care because they can't stay in the house alone. Carlia thought about Victorie and wanted to go back to the bench and take her with them.

"Girls please go pack all your stuff and we will bring you to the nicest foster home!" One of the cops says sincerely and they nod going to pack their stuff.

"Was it the best idea to leave Victorie in the cold, she's sick Carlia and I think we should check on her!" Mira says softly annoying with herself and Carlia.

"I'm not liking that we left her there Mira but we had to get her out of the house before mom and dad turned on her!" Carlia stated sternly and Mira sighs.

"What if we never see her again, whatever if some guy was drunk and wanted to rape her, this was a bad idea and now she's all alone!" Mira says close to tears.

Carlia knew it was wrong to do what they did but they needed to keep Victorie safe and if that meant keeping her on the park bench way from the people who were supposed to be their parents then she wasn't going to let Mira's worried comments get her to change her mind and get her sister.

"Stop talking about it and finish packing alright, we need to focus on our life right now and Victorie is no longer apart of it!" Mira slapped her.

"How can you say that Carlia Jasmine! She's are sister and sick on a park bench where anybody can hurt her and all you care about is wanting to live a better life, I wish I never agreed to your plan because your just a bitch that was always jealous of her because you were no longer the baby!" Carlia frowns.

"I'm sorry Mira really I am but don't blame all this on me, you went along with it and now we have to live with the choice of letting her free!" They both hug each other crying for awhile. Then they finish packing the things they need before leaving to go to Foster home.

**With Rachel in her POV two days later.**

Victorie has been at my side since my parents scared her into thinking she was going to go to a foster home or back on that park bench. The doctor came over and talked with Victorie and it seems that she has a just a bad cold and will need to rest for a few days. I asked what her school was so we could call them and tell them that she won't be in for awhile because we need to figure this whole thing out. Victorie slept peacefully that day.

I'm in my living room when I hear singing coming from my room and I walk to my room and I see Victorie sitting on the ground in tears while singing and I listen.

_This line is words you said, _  
><em>Have all gone to my head <em>  
><em>I hear angels sing, in your voice <em>  
><em>When you pull me close, <em>  
><em>Feelings I've never known <em>  
><em>They mean everything, <em>  
><em>And leave me no choice.<em>

_Light on my heart, _  
><em>Light on my feet, <em>  
><em>Light in your eyes, <em>  
><em>I can't even speak <em>  
><em>Do you even know, <em>  
><em>How you make me weak.<em>

I stare at her surprised that she has this great voice for a 9 year old girl.

_I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say _  
><em>With every word I'm blown away <em>  
><em>You're in control of my heart <em>

_I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break _  
><em>With every move my whole world shakes <em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart.<em>

She looks so scared as she sings and I stare at her amazed for her to be so strong as she sings and she looks up at me with fear in her eyes.

_Make a promise please _  
><em>You'll always be in reach <em>  
><em>Just incase I need <em>  
><em>You there when I call (here when I call) <em>  
><em>This is all so new <em>  
><em>Seems to good to be true <em>  
><em>Could this really be <em>  
><em>A safe place to fall <em>

_Light on my heart, _  
><em>Light on my feet, <em>  
><em>Light in your eyes, <em>  
><em>I can't even speak <em>  
><em>Do you even know, <em>  
><em>How you make me weak <em>  
><em>Oh ohhh.<em>

_I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say_  
><em>With every word I'm blown away<em>  
><em>You're in control of my heart<em>

_I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break_  
><em>With every move my whole world shakes<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart.<em>

I walk into the room and she gives me a scared and timid look and I give her the hint to keep going! She nods and keeps singing.

_Keep me from falling under in your love_  
><em>It's almost all too much<em>  
><em>Handle with care<em>  
><em>Say you'll be there<em>

_I'm a lightweight better be careful what you say_  
><em>With every word I'm blown away<em>  
><em>You're in control of my heart<em>

_I'm a lightweight easy to fall easy to break_  
><em>With every move my whole world shakes<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart<em>

_Keep me from falling apart_

_Keep me from falling apart_

She finishs the last part of the song and I stare at her feeling a little bit of me in her.

_Oh ohhh_  
><em>Falling apart.<em>

I clap for her softly and she smiles slightly before wiping her tears and stands up. "I'm sorry if I was bugging you!" She mumbled looking down.

"Hey come here, listen your not bugging me at all or my family alright!" She nods and hugs me and I hug her back.

"I wish I never had those kind of parents that treated me badly!" I frown hating that she has to deal with that.

"How about you and I go shopping when your much better and we get anything you want, does that sound good?" Her piercing hazel green eyes widen in shock and she nods sitting on my lap and I smile rubbing her back.

"Thank you for taking care of me Rachel!" I smile at her loving that she's so sweet with me and I tell her that I would do anything for her.

**A Month later.**

Victorie has been much better since she met Rachel Berry and her family! Rachel took her shopping for new clothes and shoes! She made sure she was happy with things she needed or wanted. Rachel and her parents have been trying to track Victories parents but they found out that her parents were no good and took drugs.

"Victorie can you help Averilyn with the dishes please?" Rachel says from the dinning room doing some school work.

"Do I have to?" Rachel glanced up at her and nods giving her a stern look. Rachel and her family have come to the terms that Victorie wants Rach to her mom but they haven't talked to her about it yet until they agree what's bed. They have been working with a case worker to make sure that Victorie never leaves them.

Victorie calls Rachel mommy or mama and her parents are fine with it and so is Rachel. She calls Crista and Averilyn aunty.

"Yes Victorie I want you to help around here then we can work on your school work that you have been missing on!" They called her school and pulled her out until they figure out what's going to happen and the school work thought it would be best if she did home schooling and they sent over school work.

Victorie frowns hating this and sighs walking over to Averilyn and helps drying the dishes.

"Mama what school work is it tonight?" Victorie asked looking over at Rachel. She smiles at her holding up the book and she sighs.

"Oh come on sweetie Math is fun and your lucky I'm great at math, now get to work!" She nods and finishes up the dishes. Rachel goes to her parents room and knocked on the door. Her dad opens the door and she walks in and Leroy closed the door.

"Mom and dad I need to ask you a very serious question!" Rachel says staring at them with a serious look on her face.

"What is it Rach?" Her mom asked looking at her daughter wondering what she wants.

"I want to adopt Victorie as my own and I know with your word that I became her foster mother but I think I'm ready for more then that!" They are at her surprised.

"Rachel we knew this was coming and we have been talking to the case worker and she agreed with us aswell and we think you should adopt Victorie but were still working on that with Debby and you have been doing with the parent classes and she has been doing home visits and your passing everything!"

She smiles really glad that she was passing with flying colors but she needed for then that. She wanted to be Victorie's mother because she already loved her.

"We know you can be her mother sweetheart but we need to go to court now since we recorded on the progress you've made and we also need to know that Victorie is sure about this aswell, so come talk to us in a couple a days and if you really want this then we will start this whole thing alright?" Her dad says smiling.

"Alright daddy and thank you for letting me be her foster mother!" She hugs them both and walks out of the room and stared at Victorie as she danced with Crista and Averilyn in the kitchen as they danced to the music and she smiles knowing that she was ready to take a huge step in her life.

"Mommy come dance with us!" She smiles hearing that soft voice of her foster child and nods grabbing Victorie's hand and dances with her.

"I wish Rachel would make me her daughter already because I love her so much!" Victorie thought as she danced with her giggling.

Crista and Averilyn stared at Rachel and Victorie and knew that they were already mother and daughter! They just needed to make it offical.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Lightweight by Demi Lovato.**


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**A Life Changing Journey **

**By CollegeStar20!**

**This is a story about how Rachel and Victorie met each other and how Rachel became her mother. It will be in Victorie's and Rachel's POV at times.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>At The Berry Home.<strong>

Crista Berry was surprised when her sister came home with Victorie and she thought that Rachel was just going to bring her to a foster home the next day but then Victorie became the sweetest girl that changed her family for the better, Victorie was so cute and she was starting to love her very much.

"So you still thinking about adopting Victorie?" Rachel stared at her twin sister/best friend and sighs taking a bite of her Vegan burger.

"Yeah I think I'm always going to to think about wanting to have Victorie be my daughter, I'm just not sure thats something she needs right now!" Crista nods.

"To me I think you two are the perfect pair as mother and daughter but if you really want to think about your whole life, then write down the pros and cons on adopting her and think about how your life would be if you put her in a foster home!" Crista replied firmly.

"I just want her to be happy and to be safe and not have to deal with the aftermath of knowing that she grew up to two people that werent ready to be parents! I want her to want me as her mom and I want her to trust me with her whole life and it scares me a little!" Crista grabs her sisters hand.

"I know Rach and it's new for all of us since she came into our life and I understand if your scared!" Rachel nods wiping her tears a little.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Rachel and Crista froze hearing that soft voice and looked at the little girl that has made their life.

"Oh mommy is just thinking about something big that I'm not sure will happen and it scares me!" Victorie frowns kissing her cheek!

Crista stared at her sister knowing that she has to whats best. Rachel hugs her little girl and Victorie smiles.

"Are you better now mommy?" Rachel pulls back nodding and wipes her tears. "Yes Victorie I'm better!" She nods and walks to Averilyn's room to spend time her.

Crista looks at her sister and gives her a look. "I'm going to talk to mom tonight!" She nods and they finish their lunch talking.

**With Rachel in her POV.**

Was it the best idea to change my life by planning an adopion? sure it was because I was giving up my whole teenage life to become a mom that I'm still not sure I can handle! But just hearing Victorie calling me mommy or mama makes my heart skip a beat once and awhile.

"Mom I want to go along with planning to adopt Victorie if that's alright with you!" My mom stares at me smiling sincerely.

"I'm glad you finally figured out that your ready to take that next step to legally became Victorie's mom, it's going to take alot of work but I think if we meet up wuth Debby she can tell us what we have to do next!" I nod smiling and she hugs me with tears coming down her face.

"I'm so proud of you Rachel, you know that it's not going to be easy but I'm going to help you and dad will do everything in his power to make sure you get her!" I nod.

"I just hope she agrees to becoming my daughter because I don't want to lose her ever in my life mom!" She nods holding me close.

"Grandma where is mommy?" We both hear Victorie from outside of the room and we will back smiling at each other.

"I think it's time you take another big step and ask my soon to be legally granddaughter that big question!" I frown freaking out a little.

Find out what happens next.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 2

**A Life Changing Journey **

**By CollegeStar20!**

**This is a story about how Rachel and Victorie met each other and how Rachel became her mother. It will be in Victorie's and Rachel's POV at times.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Rachel in her POV.<strong>

Was it the best idea to change my life by planning an adopion? sure it was because I was giving up my whole teenage life to become a mom that I'm still not sure I can handle! But just hearing Victorie calling me mommy or mama makes my heart skip a beat once and awhile.

"Mom I want to go along with planning to adopt Victorie if that's alright with you!" My mom stares at me smiling sincerely.

"I'm glad you finally figured out that your ready to take that next step to legally became Victorie's mom, it's going to take alot of work but I think if we meet up wuth Debby she can tell us what we have to do next!" I nod smiling and she hugs me with tears coming down her face.

"I'm so proud of you Rachel, you know that it's not going to be easy but I'm going to help you and dad will do everything in his power to make sure you get her!" I nod.

"I just hope she agrees to becoming my daughter because I don't want to lose her ever in my life mom!" She nods holding me close.

"Grandma where is mommy?" We both hear Victorie from outside of the room and we will back smiling at each other.

"I think it's time you take another big step and ask my soon to be legally granddaughter that big question!" I frown freaking out a little.

I stare at my mom and she nods whispering to me that I can do this and if I needed to do without anybody around then I could do it. I nod saying good night.

I open the door and see my little angel standing there with tears coming down her face. "Hey baby what's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"I had a nightmare and I woke up that you weren't there!" I hate that she's still having nightmares of her past. I pick her up and bring her to our room. I close the door behind us and we get on the bed and I lay down. "Can I lay close to you?" I nod holding her close and I start singing to her.

_Look, my eyes are dry_  
><em>The gift was ours to borrow<em>  
><em>Oh, it's as if we always knew<em>  
><em>And I won't forget what I did for love<em>  
><em>What I did for love.<em>

__Gone..._  
><em>Love is never gone<em>  
><em>As we travel on<em>  
><em>Love's what we'll remember.<em>_

She stares at me shocked then she starts closing her eyes as I sing and I run my hands through her long naturally curly brunette hair.

___Kiss today goodbye_  
><em>And point me toward tomorrow<em>  
><em>We did what we had to do<em>  
><em>Won't forget, can't regret<em>  
><em>What I did for love<em>__

_What I did for love_  
><em>What I did for love.<em>

I would do anything for Victorie, I will fight to make her mine for the rest of my life and her birth parents seem think their going to take her little angel away from her, then they will have to get through Rachel Barbra Berry with a huge fight because I don't back down.

__Love is never gone_  
><em>As we travel on<em>  
><em>Love's what we'll remember.<em>_

_Kiss today goodbye_  
><em>And point me toward tomorrow<em>  
><em>Oh, We did what we had to do<em>  
><em>Won't forget, can't regret<em>  
><em>What I did for love <em>  
><em>What I did for love.<em>

I kiss her forehead finishing the last part of the song and I can hear her soft breathing.

_"_What I did for love.__

I cover both of us and fall asleep with my little angel in my arms wanting her close to me.

**The next day with Victorie and Rachel.**

Rachel held onto her little angel's hand as they walked to Central park but she felt Victorie's squirming hand as they walked to a bench but Victorie was pulling away from her squealing and Rachel was giving her a concern look.

"Baby girl stop this and tell me what's wrong!" She whimpers and points to the bench and Rachel's eyes widen remembering why she's so scared.

"Oh sweetie I'm not leaving you alone on any of these park benches alright,come on lets sit on the grass!" She nods and they walk to the grass and sit.

"Listen Victorie what happened in your past isn't going to happen again, so that bench is just a bench and it's where people sit, we will work on that but I need to ask you something really serious alright?" She nods staring at her foster mom wondering what she's going to ask.

"You know I became your foster mom and I love it very much but I was wondering if you thought about me legally becoming your mom!" Rachel says softly.

Victorie stared at her with tears in her eyes and Rachel was worried and wiped her tears away.

"Baby girl please tell me what's wrong!" Victorie jumped on Rachel making her laugh and Victorie holds onto her and Rachel giggles hugging her.

"I really want you to be my mom can you please do that mama?" Rachel felt tears forming in her eyes hearing that Victorie wants her to be her daughter.

"Alright I will do the best I can to make sure you become my daughter and we have to go to court alright, are you ready to talk to a judge infront of me and everybody else?" Victorie nods smiling brightly and hugs her and kisses her cheek. Rachel smiles loving her little girl.

Little did they know that Carlia and Mira were standing on the other side of the park watching them with sadness.

"She's got a new family that wants her Carlia, we made the right choice and look how happy she looks!" Mira says staring at her sister as she laughed with Rachel who she doesn't know. Carlia stared at her baby sister and was glad she was enjoying her life.

"We need to go back to the home since our new parents are picking us up later and were moving to Lima Ohio Mira, she's in good hands now!"

Mira nods and they walk past Victorie and Rachel standing there for a second! Rachel saw a stern look on her little Angel's face and turned to see two girls staring at them and she held Victorie close giving them a slight smile and they walk off glancing back at there little sister looking so happy.

"We better see her again Carlia or I will never forgive you!" Mira says firmly as they walk off and Carlia knew that her sister would never forgive her for this.

Rachel wondered who those girls were staring at her soon to be daughter and it looked like Victorie knew them.

"Did you know them sweetie?" Rachel asked her favorite little girl and Victorie stared at Rachel and shook her head.

"No I don't know them and I don't ever plan to know those girls!" She replied sternly never wanting to know Carlia and Mira Miller ever again.

They spent the rest of the day having fun in the park before going back to the house to get ready to talk to Debbby the case worker.

**Find out what happens next and the song was What I Did For Love from Glee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Life Changing Journey **

**By CollegeStar20!**

**This is a story about how Rachel and Victorie met each other and how Rachel became her mother. It will be in Victorie's and Rachel's POV at times.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Victorie's POV.<strong>

Seeing Mira and Carlia made me think about how greatful I am that I'm finally getting a new family! They never stood up for me and they left me on a park bench, who does that to family members and why would they care about me anyways, they never wanted me around and I hate it.

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror:_  
><em>"Why am I doing this to myself?"<em>  
><em>Losing my mind on a tiny error,<em>  
><em>I nearly left the real me on the shelf.<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no, no...<em>

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_  
><em>Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,<em>  
><em>It's okay not to be okay.<em>  
><em>Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.<em>  
><em>Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,<em>  
><em>There's nothing wrong with who you are!<em>  
><em>(who you are [x11]),<em>

I hate that I can't get over the heartbreak they caused me.

_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?_  
><em>I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah!<em>  
><em>The more I try the less it's working, yeah<em>  
><em>'Cause everything inside me screams<em>  
><em>No, no, no, no, no...<em>

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_  
><em>Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,<em>  
><em>It's okay not to be okay.<em>  
><em>Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.<em>  
><em>But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,<em>  
><em>There's nothing wrong with who you are!<em>

I look down at my outfit and knew it was almost time leave.

_Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like WHOA!_  
><em>Just go, and leave me alone!<em>  
><em>Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,<em>  
><em>With a smile, that's my home!<em>  
><em>That's my home, no...<em>

_No, no, no, no, no..._  
><em>Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!<em>  
><em>Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,<em>  
><em>It's okay not to be okay...<em>  
><em>Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.<em>  
><em>Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,<em>  
><em>Just be true to who you are!<em>  
><em>Yeah yeah yeah.<em>

I stop singing and wipe the tears I didn't know I had and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a very cute pair of black jeans with a nice red t shirt with green flowers on it. I have on white socks with black red black flats. My hair was in curls that Aunty Crista did for me and I had my hair half up.

"Sweetie are you ready to go?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see my soon to be mom staring at me looking very pretty! My mom was super gorgeous in her form fitting black dress pants with a red long sleeve shirt that showed off her breast a little! Her hair is in curls aswell but she has her hair in a low pony tail.

"Yes mommy I'm ready to go, you look pretty!" She smiles at me walking over to me and bends down helping me with my coat. Were going to a Broadway play tonight and I can't wait to see hairspray.

I have my own room now but I sometimes like to sleep with mommy but she says that I need to work on sleeping in my room.

"Are you alright Victorie, you seem upset did you have a nightmare this afternoon!" I shook my head telling her that I was fine and she nods standing up.

"Alright let's go see Hairspray!" I smile grabbing her hand and she smiles kissing my forehead as we leave my room. When we get to the theater we find out seats.

"Are you ready to see a wonderful Broadway show Victorie?" I nod looking at the stage not believing I'm actually seeing a real broadway play.

After the play is over me and mama go out to dinner and she gets something odd looking while I get something normal kids would eat.

"Mama what is that on your pasta?" She smirks taking a piece of her pasta and tells me to taste it! I taste it a little and it's disgusting.

"Ew mama why are you eating that stuff?" She laughs saying that she's a Vegan which means she eats Vegan food.

"Did you enjoy the show baby girl?" I nod grinning saying that I loved it very much and she grins.

"Well tomorrow were going to meet up Debby to talk about what's going to happen next since were getting close to the day where I became your mom, are you ready for this Tori?" She calls me Tori now it's a cute nickname.

"Yes I just hope you can be my mom legally without any problems!" She says that she hopes there isn't any problems.

We finish our dinner and we go home and I get ready for bed. Grandpa says good night to me as I get into bed!

"Good night Grandpa sleep good!" He smiles kissing my forehead like mama does. "You too princess!" He leaves and mama comes in and sings me to sleep then leaves and I try to sleep.

**The next day at the meeting.**

The Berry family and Victorie are sitting in Debby's office going over all the things they needed. Debby looks at Victorie as she sits with the youngest Berry child and she looked at Rachel who was writing her name on a few papers and she knew it was time to tell them the update.

"Well I got some updated news on Victorie's parents." They all stare at her waiting to hear it.

"It seems that her parents heard about this whole thing and were planning to fight for her but they were trying to seal drugs in the jail they are in and will not be coming out for a long time, if you want to go along with adopting Victorie this week Rachel, you can do it or you can wait until your date that it was planned!"

Rachel stared at Debby shocked and looked at Victorie who glanced at her with pleading eyes and she knew that Victorie wanted her as her mom.

"I think we should do it sometime this week, I'm ready and I can tell Victorie is ready aswell!" Debby smiles nodding and makes a phone call.

Victorie walks over to Rachel and sits on her lap. "I ready for this!" Rachel heard Victorie whisper against her shoulder and she holds her.

Rachel's sisters and her parents stared at the two as they held each other and knew it was time to do what they had to do.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Who You Are By Jessie J.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Life Changing Journey **

**By CollegeStar20!**

**This is a story about how Rachel and Victorie met each other and how Rachel became her mother. It will be in Victorie's and Rachel's POV at times.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Crista, Rachel and Averilyn at lunch.<strong>

Rachel sat at school with her twin sister and her younger sister as they talked about winning the National cheer Compition last weekend and since she and Crista had to do that in LA she had to wait for the time they picked for the adoption and Victorie wasn't happy about that but now it was tomorrow and Rachel was nervous.

"So are you ready to throw your whole teenage life away for some girl you found on the street?" Averilyn spoke up annoyed with her sister.

"What the hell is your problem Averilyn because ever since I started planning to adopt Victorie you have been acting like a bitch and I'm tired of it!" Rachel replied.

"I haven't liked the facted the your giving up hanging out with friends, going to school dances and cheerleading for some little girl!" Crista stared at her surprised.

"Well guess what Averilyn you don't have the right to tell me how to live my life alright, I know that my life is going to be different but I love her so much and I won't let you stop me from doing this! you are a depressed girl that doesn't have friends and you have to put me down and I fucking hate so grow up or stay out of this!"

Rachel gets up and goes to sit with her friends. Crista stared at Averilyn who looked like she was going to be in tears.

"Averilyn listen to me alright, I've talked to Rachel about this whole thing and she's not changing her mind about this!" Averilyn nods and looked at her sister to see her laughing with Bella and her other friends.

"Why does she have to push me away, yes I think this is wrong but I'm trying to be supportive!" She sighs standing up and walked out of the lunch room.

Crista sighs knowing that those two are going to have a hard time getting along when Rachel becomes Victorie's mom tomorrow.

**The next day.**

Rachel stood in front of the court room feeling nervous! She was listening to everything the judge was saying and she held Victorie's hand.

"So Rachel Barbra Berry wants to legally adopt Victorie Annabelle Miller am I right?" Rachel says yes to the judge and he nods.

"Well Victorie I want to ask you a few questions is that alright with you?" Victorie nods looking at the judge.

"Yes sir you can ask me questions I don't mind!" Few people chuckle at how cute she is. The judge smiles at the little girl.

"Alright Victorie please be honest with me alright!" Victorie nods waiting for the first question.

"How do you feel about Rachel Berry becoming your parent?" Rachel glanced at her little angel wondering how she really feels.

"I think Rachel is already a great foster mom so for her to be my mommy for real is great for me!" Rachel felt tears forming in her eyes but she controlled herself.

"Has she ever hit you?" Victorie shook her head suprised that he would ask her a question like that.

"No sir she has never hit me in away just great hugs and she's been firm with her voice when I didn't want to do the dishes or clean my room but that's it!"

He nods and looks at Rachel to see her smiling at Victorie and kissed her forehead and he smiles liking that moment.

"One more question alright Victorie because I already asked Rachel her questions and she wants to be your mom! So are you ready?" She nods moving closer to Rachel who held her close.

"Do you want Rachel to be your mom?" Everybody looked at her waiting for her to answer.

"Yes I want her to my mom or else we wouldn't be here sir!" They all laughed at her answer and Rachel giggles loving this girl.

"Well you told me huh, I need both of you two sign these papers alright!" They nod and get handed the papers and Rachel signs her name on them and she helps Victorie sign it then they hand the papers back. He looks over them and looks at everybody.

"Well after hearing all the iformation and the questions, I am pleased to say that Rachel Barbra Berry is now a proud mother to Victorie Annabelle Berry and Victorie you are one smart girl and Rachel is now your mom so you can be happy, congrats you two you are now mother and daughter!"

Rachel starts crying just hearing that and picked Victorie up and held her close sobbing and Victorie wrapped her arms around her now mom's neck with tears coming down her face and looked at the judge mouthing thank you and he mouths back your welcome before shaking hands with Rachel's parents.

Rachel held her daughter never wanting to let her go and Victorie wrapped her arms around her waist holding onto her tightly.

"I love you mommy!" Rachel smiles calming down a little and looked at her wiping her tears smiling.

"I love you too Victorie Annabelle Berry, your mine for the rest of your life!" Victorie smiles brightly and kissed her mom's cheek.

Cristinia and Leroy stared at their new granddaughter and smiled thanking god for their oldest daughters joy. Crista and Averilyn smiled at Rachel and Victorie so happy for them. Rachel wiped her daughters tears telling her that she was so proud to be her mom.

**Find out what happens next.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Life Changing Journey **

**By CollegeStar20!**

**This is a story about how Rachel and Victorie met each other and how Rachel became her mother. It will be in Victorie's and Rachel's POV at times.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Its now been two months since since 16 year old Rachel Barbra Berry offically became the proud teenage mother to Victorie Annabelle Berry. Cristinia and Leroy Berry have been very greatful of their new granddaughter. They treated Victorie like she belonged and Victorie was getting use to not being yelled at or hit like her biological parents treated her. She was much happier in the Berry Family.<p>

Crista and Averilyn are still getting used to be called Aunty to Victorie and for their oldest sister to be a mom was so unreal but they were supportive because they loved both of them very much,Victorie had her own little room that was light purple and baby blue. She had everything she needed and Rachel gave her a comfortable bed for her to sleep in and brand new clothes to wear. Rachel and her parents paid for a home tutor for Victorie because it was late in the year to send to a new school or back to the same school. Victorie told her mom that kids bullied her at the school anyways and she was not having her daughter go through that.

Victorie was still very tiny for being only 9 years old so Rachel was able to carry her on her hip at any 's sisters were still getting use to having Victorie as their niece but they did love her and they were glad she was safe in Rachel's arms.

**With Rachel and Victorie.**

Rachel was sleeping in her nice warm bed at 1:30 in the morning while it was raining out when she heard loud sobbing coming from her daughter's room. She got out of bed tiredly but opened her door and walked to her daughters room and opened the door and saw her daughter sobbing staring outside her window shaking holding her covers. Rachel slipped into her daughter's bed holding her close.

"Shh baby! your safe now that mommy is here Victorie, what's wrong honey?" She ran her fingers through her daughters long brunette hair. Victorie pointed to the window. Rachel saw the rain.

"Aww baby girl are you scared of the rain?" She saw her mommy looking down at her and nods sniffling shyly and Rachel wiped her tears away.

"Don't worry baby the rain isn't going to hurt you alright and if it does mommy is going to protect to you." She nods whimpering shaking her head pointing to her window. Rachel stared at her window and saw that her night light was out.

"Do you want me to put your nightlight back on sweetie?" She nods sniffling holding her covers tightly. Rachel gets up and put her little girls nightlight on and Victorie started to relax a little.

"Mommy can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Rachel loved hearing that from Victorie and nods getting back into her bed and pulled her close and Victorie relaxed.

"Mommy can you sing me a song?" Rachel saying sure kissing her forhead and tells her to try to close her eyes. Rachel clears her throat and starts singing softly.

_Every single day there's a million distractions People come and go Never know who they're passin' Sun's up, sun's down Again and again  
>You can feel it in the air You can tell something's missing Might be a waste but, but if you listen Our hearts are crying Loud and clear<br>So why not start right here_

Rachel stared at her daughter as she had her eyes close as she sang to her and thinks about her life without her daughter.

_Just put your arms around someone Never know whose waiting for a little love It's not a waste of time We got enough So put your arms around someone _

_There's a whole lot of hurt going around If you got a smile Won't you pass it down It's going to mean so much So go on go on and put your arms around someone _

Rachel stared at her daughter seeing how peaceful she looked and she knew she made the right choice.

_You can make someone's day with a simple connection_

_Leave a little space for a new perspective Who knows, never know what you'll find_

_Let your light shine, let it be contagious Love always gonna be the remedy,_

_that saves us Give it a chance, give it a try It might even make you feel good inside_

Rachel heard soft snoring and smiled hearing Victorie sleeping and she started moving out of the bed slowly covering her up as she sang softly.

_ Just put your arms around someone Never know whose waiting for a little love It's not a waste of time We got enough So put your arms around someone _

_There's a whole lot of hurt going around If you got a smile Won't you pass it down It's going to mean so much So go on go on and put your arms around someone_  
><em>Feel the love and don't be scared To open up<em>

_Just put your arms around someone Never know whose waiting for a little love It's not a waste of time We got enough So put your arms around someone There's a whole lot of hurt going around If you got a smile Won't you pass it down It's going to mean so much So go on go on and put your arms around someone_

She walked over to the door and looked at her once again singing the last part.

_ Ohhhh Go on, go on and put your arms around someone _

She closed her door and went back to her room tired but she smiles knowing that she's already getting some things right as to be a parent.

**With Rachel and Victorie at the store Two Days Later.**

"Victorie what have I told you about just picking stuff off the shelfs without asking me first?" Rachel Berry yelled softly to her daughter as they shopped for dinner stuff. Victorie Berry pouts hating that she was yet again getting yelled at by her mom. She was scared that Rachel was going to take her back to the bench.

"I'm sorry mommy are you going to take me back to the bench?" Victoried replied looking down. Rachel frowns hating that Victorie was still scared about that.

"Victorie Annabelle do you know what would happen if I bought you back to that bench?" Victorie shook her head confused.

"I would be dealing with the cops on me for even thinking about leaving my _own_ daughter on cold hard bench! baby I love you very much and I know your still getting use to staying with me for the rest of your life, but you are _my_ daughter for a life time and you are a Berry for the rest of your life got it baby girl?" Rachel said softly smiling at her.

Victorie smiles nodding and hugs her mom as Rachel hugs her back kiss her head then pulled away.

"Why don't you help me with this list and I will buy you something before we leave alright sweetie?" Victorie nods smiling. They start moving the cart again.

"Well if it isn't Rachel Barbra Berry,who is this with you?" The annoyed female voice said chuckling. Rachel's eyes widen hearing that voice.

"Can I help you with something Bella Golden?" Rachel said coldly while telling her daughter to stop picking stuff out they don't need and Victorie pouts.

"Look Berry just because your jealous that I'm hanging out with my drama club friends doesn't mean we can't still hang out, I went to your house and your dad said you were here!" Rachel glared at her.

"You think I'm jealous of your friends? guess what I have friends who _actually_ treat me right and I have other things to care about besides you!" Bella glanced at Victorie and smirks raising an eyebrow.

"Your fucked up mom can't keep her legs closed huh, what's your sisters name Rachel?" Victorie frowns staring at her before moving closer to her mom.

"Shut your mouth Bella you have no right to talk crap about my parents got it and it's none of your business who this little girl is!" Bella's eyes widen and glared at her.

Rachel grabbed her daughters hand and kept on walking until Bella grabbed Victorie's arm hard making her whimper in pain. Rachel pushed Bella away glaring hard at her growling.

"How_ dare_ you put your hands on her like that, have you lost your mind Bella Golden?" Bella frowns slightly and rolled her eyes.

"God Rachel I was just wanted you to stop walking away from me, I won't touch your sister again." Rachel shook her head and grabbed her daughters hand.

"Have some respect Bella because that was uncalled for touching a little girl like that,are you alright sweetie?" Victorie nods wiping her tears.

"Who is this mommy and why isn't she nice?" Rachel looked at her daughter telling her that she's nobody and Victorie looks at the list.

"Wait did you get yourself knocked up Berry, wow always knew you were a fucking slut, no wonder Nolan dumped your ass! Your parents will never love you and your sisters Rachel Berry, your a ugly loser along with your daughter! I feel bad because she has to have you as her mother and you need to leave New York because nobody wants you here!"

Rachel stared at her not believing she said that. "How dare you talk about my daughter that way or my family!" Bella rolls her eyes not surprised at her.

"God your so fucking stupid Berry, We were never friends in the first place and I wish you were dead and your parents really don't love you!" Rachel felt tears in her eyes and picked her daughter up.

"Shut your mouth Bella, Victorie is my daughter who I adopted a couple of months ago and I will not have you talking about her or my family like that in any way! Have some respect for others because I'm sick and tired of seeing your face these days or ever, how dare you say that my parents never loved me, never talked to me again Bella!" She walked off with her daughter leaving Bella there shocked fighting her own tears.

"Mommy are you alright?" Rachel nods wiping her tears and tells her that she's fine now and Victorie nods resting her head on her shoulder.

Her phone rings and she see's Crista's number. She puts Victorie down and answers it.

"Hey sis whats up?" She gets told something and she said that she willl be right home after shopping. They hang up and they finish getting stuff for dinner and pay for it then they walk home and they walk inside.

"There is my beautiful new great niece." The male voice says making Victorie hide behind Rachel. Rachel puts the bags on the counter and Rachel's mom puts them away while Rachel picks up her baby girl.

"Victorie he's not going to hurt you alright, this is your great uncle William or Will." Will Shuester smiles at his new niece and smiled at her.

"Hi Victorie I promise that I won't hurt you princess! I got you something." He pulled out a small box that had a bow on it. Rachel walks over to him and Victorie shyly takes the box.

"Do you want to open it sweetie?" Rachel asked softly with a comforting voice. Victorie looked at her mommy and nods slowly opening to see a pretty bracelet with her name on her.

"Aww Victorie that's so pretty, can you say thank you to your great uncle?" Victorie stares at her great uncle and saw that he was smiling at her lovingly and she put her arms and Rachel hands her to him.

"Thank you great uncle Will." He chuckles saying your welcome and they get to know each other. Rachel stared at her daughter as she talks to her great uncle and laugh a few times.

"She's warming up to people nicely huh?" Rachel heard her mom ask and Rachel hugs her mom nodding.

"Yes I'm very proud of her and she's taking it day by day and I think she'll learn to not think I'm leaving her on the bench in a couple of weeks or a month." Her mom nods kissing her forehead.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Put Your Arms Around Someone by Jennette Mccurdy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Life Changing Journey **

**By CollegeStar20!**

**This is a story about how Rachel and Victorie met each other and how Rachel became her mother. It will be in Victorie's and Rachel's POV at times.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry wore all black in the pouring rain holding her daughter Victorie's tiny hand as tears fell down her face mixed with the rain. She hated the pain in her heart watching the two peopl she loved the most besides her sisters and daughter be buried into the ground. Crista Berry held her little sister Averilyn Berry's hand sobbing watching the her parent be put into the ground for a life time. She glanced at her twin sister knowing she was hurting badly and Victorie was hurting with her because she was never going to see her grandparents again and they were never going to see their parents again.<p>

**Two Day's Earlier. **

My grandparents have been in Florida for a business trip for a week now and they were coming home tonight. I walk into the living room where my mommy was making dinner.

"Mommy what are we having for dinner?" She asked making Rachel turn around smiling at her daughter.

"You and your aunties are having chicken and I'm making myself some Vegan pasta, can you go set the table please." Victorie nod getting the plates from the counter then turns on the TV and go to to the news before going back to setting up the table.

_**"This just in there's been a report of a major car crash close to the airport and two of the drivers in one car have died on the spot while the other drivers are badly hurt and are being rushed to the hospital."** **It seems like the other drivers that were badly hurt were drunk and didn't watch where they were going and crashed into the other car. We don't have any names of the people that died but we will keep an update soon. that's all for now but I do feel bad for the family's loss and hopefully we will be contacting them soon." The news guy says.**_

Rachel heard it and felt bad for the family that lose two members of their family. She looked at the time and wondered when her parents were coming home and she had a feeling something wasn't right. Crista and Averilyn walked in from the rain and took their coats off and said hi to Victorie giving her a kiss on the cheek before going into their room.

The house phone rings and Rachel looks at it getting that feeling again and walked over to it and answered it.

"Hello Rachel Berry speaking?" She asked nervously.

"Hello Miss Berry I'm afraid I have some bad news." A male voice said making Rachel's heart stop.

"No please they were badly hurt." She begged looking down and Victorie stared at her mom confused.

"I'm sorry Miss Berry but your parents died instantly and we want you to come to the hospital tomorrow. I'm sorry for your loss." She just slams the phone down and falls to the ground sobbing hard not believing this was happening to her family right now, this shouldn't be right, her parents were supposed to be coming home and enjoy a nice welcome dinner she made not dead and gone forever.

Victorie stared at her mommy crying and Victorie screamed for her aunties and Crista and Averilyn rushed out seeing Rachel on the ground sobbing.

"Rachel what's going on?" Crista asked her sister telling Averilyn to take Victorie into her room. Rachel was in shock holding the phone tightly.

"There gone Crista, there never coming back." She said sobbing feeling her throat burn but she didn't care. Crista stares at her sister confused.

"What do you mean?" Rachel looked at her sister with now burning tears in her eyes.

"Our parents are_ dead_ Crista, dead, no longer living, god what dead don't you fucking understand? they were killed in a damn car crash." She said breathing hard while crying.

Crista broke down with her and held her close. Averilyn and Victorie heard everything and cried in each others arms. They went to the hospital the next day and saw their dead parents and Victorie's dead grandparents laying ontop of the table looking pale with their eyes closed and a sheet over their body. The Berry girls broke down at the sight of them.

Will Shuester stood outside the door watching his great niece and his other nieces crying staring at his dead sister and his dead brother in law and he knew that he had to take care of the girls as they went through this pain their dealing with. He flew out this morning after hearing about the car crash. He knew about their Will and he would do anything for those four girls.

**In the Present.**

Will stared at the girls as they watched their parents be buried into the grounds of New York forever. He didn't care if the girls would be sick if they stayed in the rain for very long, they needed to say goodbye and he was going to let them say goodbye before he flew back to Lima to get things ready for the girls to stay at his place in Lima Ohio. He talked to the guest and glanced at Victorie to see her crying in Rachel's arms not stopping anytime soon. Rachel picked her daughter up and held her close to her not wanting her to see this anymore and walked away from the crowd.

"Rachel where are you going?" She ignored her uncle and walked to the limo and got in with Victorie and closed the door. She couldnt handle seeing everybody mourning over her dead parents.

"Mommy you still love me right?" Rachel looked at her wet daughter and broke down once more pulling her onto her lap sobbing and nods rocking her daughter.

"Mommy loves you so very much angel, mommy will always love you." Victorie nod sadly holding her mom close missing her grandparents.

The door opens and Crista, Averilyn and Will get in and close the door and the limo driver drives off and they don't say a word.

"Girls I'm leaving in two days and I want you to start packing up your stuff so you can start moving it to my place in Lima." They just nod not saying a word.

**A week Later.**

Their uncle was back in Lima and they were working on packing their stuff to leave their New York home forever. Rachel, Crista and Averilyn left school because they couldn't handle it anymore.

Rachel didn't smile anymore and she kept her daughter close to her at night when they went to bed. She couldn't risk losing her daughter after losing her parents. Crista couldn't even go into her parents old room knowing that they were gone forever. She stayed away from that room like it would burn her to death if she went near it. Averilyn packed her stuff and Victorie's stuff since Rachel didn't want to leave.

As Rachel slept in her room with Victorie next to her. Averilyn walked into the room and picked Victorie up while she was sleeping and put her coat on and they left the house and got into her grandma's car with their stuff and watched the house at the car drove off to take them to New Jersey. Rachel woke up the next morning noticing that her daughter was gone.

"Victorie?" She called out and looked into every room and noticed that Averilyn's stuff was gone along with her and she started freaking out when she saw that Victorie's stuff in her room was gone.

"VICTORIE AND AVERILYN WHERE ARE YOU?" Rachel screamed with tears pouring down her face and Crista woke up and rushed out of her room to see Rachel freaking out calling Victorie's name while crying.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER, WHERE IS MY VICTORIE?" Rachel sobbed into her sister's arms dropping to the ground and Crista held her sister close wanting to hurt the people that would break her sister this badly.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER, I NEED MY DAUGHTER CRISTAA,_ PLEASE_ HELP ME FIND HER." Rachel screamed hurting her throat but she didn't care she wanted her daughter back.

"Shh sis were going to find her and Averilyn I promise." She murmured softly rocking her until she stops crying.

**Find out what happens next.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Life Changing Journey **

**By CollegeStar20!**

**This is a story about how Rachel and Victorie met each other and how Rachel became her mother. It will be in Victorie's and Rachel's POV at times.**

**Enjoy and it will keep up with when Rachel sees her daughter again so Finn will be in the story at some point.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later in Victorie's POV. <strong>

Where was mommy? I kept asking Aunty Averilyn but she just said that mommy and Aunty Crista are just on a trip and wanted her to watch me while their gone so we moved to New Jersey until their back but I don't believe it for a second but I wasn't going to to tell Aunty that I know she kidnapped me. I wanted my mommy but unfortunately it doesn't look like I'm going to see my mom anytime soon. I was getting fed and I had clothes but I wanted my mom and my great grandma kept telling me stories about my grandparents and my mommy when they were younger and I smiled thinking about them but it wasn't the same anymore.

"Victorie were going clothes shopping for school when it starts in September, I already put you in school here in New Jersey, I know you miss your mom but she's on a trip." Aunty said making me growl at her shaking my head no. I didn't want to go anywhere with her after she kidnapped me.

"No she's not your lying, I hate it here in New Jersey just leave me alone." Aunty frowns staring at me and sighs telling me to go to my room. I glare at her and rush into my room and lock the door. I needed to find my phone but I remembered that Aunty took it so I wouldn't call mommy. I just want to go home and be with my mom.

**With Rachel and Crista in New York.**

Rachel called the cops every hour asking if they found anything on her sister and her little girl but they said that they will call her when they find something.

"Rachel we need to start cleaning mom and dad's room, I know it's hard but it's time before we move to Ohio." Rachel ignored her sister holding onto her phone and sitting on her daughters bed.

"Sis you have to eat something, mom and dad wouldn't why you to be this way." Rachel stared at her sister shaking her head.

"I know but I'm worried about Victorie, she's my only daughtber and she's missing along with our sister Crista, do you even care that she's gone? that _their_ gone probably hurt somewhere?" Rachel said sadly.

"Everyday since they've been gone Rach but we still have to keep the faith that their safe and they are being cared for." Rachel just breaks down again and Crista rushes over to her and they hold each other.

They both wanted their family back because they were alone but they had to be strong for each other. _Rachel**,Crista**_,**Both.**

_** Sha la la la la**_

_ Sha la la la la_

_**You used to call me your angel**_

_** Said I was sent straight down from heaven **_

_**You'd hold me close in your ah-arms**_

_** I love the way you felt so strong**_  
><em><strong>I never wanted you to leave <strong>_

_**I wanted you to stay here holding me**_

Rachel stared at her sister as she her favorite song and thought about her daughter once again just wanting her in her arms.

**_ I miss you_**

**_ I miss your smile _**

**_And I still shed a tear_**

**_ Every once in a while_**  
><strong><em>And even though it's different now<em>**

**_ You're still here somehow_**

**_ My heart won't let you go _**

**_And I need you to know_**  
><strong><em>I miss you<em>**

**_ Sha la la la la_**

**_ I miss you_ **

Rachel sings her favorite part now with tears falling down her eyes and Crista stared at her with tears coming down her own face and just held her hand.

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_ And now I'm living out my deam _

_Oh, how I wish you could see_

_ Everything that's happening for me_  
><em>I'm thinking back on the past<em>

_ It's true that time is flying by too fast_

_I miss you _

_I miss your smile_

_ And I still shed a tear _

_Every once in a while  
>And even though it's different now<em>

_ You're still here somehow _

_My heart won't let you go_

_ And I need you to know  
>I miss you<em>

_ Sha la la la la _

_I miss you _

They both looked up holding hands singing together like they were singing to their parents.

_** I know you're in a better place,** _

_yeah But I wish that I could see your face,_

_** oh I know you're where you need to be**_

_ Even though it's not here with me_

** I miss you**

** I miss your smile**

** And I still shed a tear**

** Every once in a while**  
><strong>And even though it's different now<strong>

** You're still here somehow **

**My heart won't let you go **

**And I need you to know**  
><strong>I miss you <strong>

**Sha la la la la**

They stare at each other finishing up the song knowing that they need to live their life praying for Averilyn and Victorie because they weren't giving up any time soon.

** I miss you**

** I miss your smile**

** And I still shed a tear **

**Every once in a while**  
><strong>And even though it's different now <strong>

**You're still here somehow**

** My heart won't let you go**

** And I need you to know**  
><strong>I miss you <strong>

**Sha la la la la **

**I miss you **

**(I miss you)**

"Were not going to give up hope Rachie, they will return to us safe and sound and when they do were going to keep them safe so it doesn't happen again." Crista whispered holding her close.

"Okay Crista." She whispered sniffling and they just looked around Victorie's room trying not to cry again no matter how worried they were for the little girl and their sister.

"Promise me that we will stick together no matter what." Rachel said softly looking at her sister with pleading eyes.

"I will always promise you that Rachel Barbra Berry, we Berry's are fighters and we stick together no matter what! if Averilyn's with Victorie she will do the same thing." Rachel just nods.

Both twins got up and started packing up the rest of Victorie's things and put them in boxes to be shipped off along with their parent's room which they finally packed up so it can be shipped off to Lima Ohio.

Two days after that Both twins got a call from the cops saying that they tried everything they could but they don't know where the girls are and they said okay before hanging up and Rachel broke down again with Crista but they still weren't giving up on finding them.

**Find out what happens next.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Life Changing Journey **

**By CollegeStar20!**

**This is a story about how Rachel and Victorie met each other and how Rachel became her mother. It will be in Victorie's and Rachel's POV at times.**

**Enjoy and it will keep up with when Rachel sees her daughter again so Finn and others will be in the story at some point.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Rachel and Crista in September. <strong>

Both identical twins called alot of people but they still couldn't find them so they carried on their life still thinking about the girls. They had to sell the house they were living in and they looked at their parent's Will and half of it was put in their uncle William Shuester's hands until they were 21 but the other half they got to use so they both bought cars since they had their drivers license. They tried calling Averilyn's number and Victorie's number but it also went to voice mail and that worried Rachel big time. They just pulled up to their uncle's house in Lima Ohio really tired since it was late in the morning almost 1:30 in the morning.

They were going to a new school called McKinley High in the morning.

"Are you ready for this new life Rachie?" Crista said tiredly so glad she doesn't have to drive anymore. Rachel frowns slightly hearing her sister say that as they got out of their cars after turning them off.

"Not really but I have to get use to it." Rachel mumbled taking her suitcases out the trunk of her car while Crista did the same thing. Both girls matched a little as Identical twins. They both had on matching black mini skirts that are really short with black heels on their feet showing off just long their tan legs are. Rachel had a pink halter top that showed off her stomach while Crista had a white halter top that's showing alot of her flat tan stomach which are pretty well fit and petite. Their hair was different but the same color. Rachel's hair was long dark brown with light brown high lights in it and her hair is slightly curly and she has bangs while Crista was had the same colors but her hair was straighter but she had it in a pony tail but she still ahd bangs aswell. They really were identical.

They both walk to the door holding their bags and Crista rang the door bell. The door opens a few minutes later and they both see their uncle smiling at them and they smile back at him brightly.

"Rachel and Crista is that really you?" Their uncle asked shocked to see them since the last time he saw them it was when their parents were being buried into the ground.

"Hey uncle Will, yes it's us but I bet you can't tell us apart?" Crista said smiling and Rachel stared at her sister shaking her head before looking at her uncle.

"The one that just talked is Crista Berry." Both girls nod smiling at him shyly. Will knew about Victorie and Averilyn being missing and he didn't want Rachel getting unset.

"You got it right which is the first. Crista says giggling and their uncle rolls his eyes.

"Very funny Crista, you really are just like your mother with her humor, how are you Rachel?" Rachel heard her name and sighs a little with a fake smile.

"I'm very good thanks for asking uncle william, how are you tonight?" He says that he's good and they get tired of holding their bags.

"Come in girls so you get ready for school tomorrow and it's 1:30 in the morning." He lets them in and shows them their new rooms and asked if they ate anything and they said yes but they were just really tired.

"Alright get some sleep since you got school in the morning." They said okay from the doorway of their new rooms and he went to bed while Crista and Rachel just looked at each other.

"Good night sis and I will be here in the morning." Rachel nods sadly thinking about Victorie then walked into her room closing the door. She looked around and unpacked her stuff already seeing her daughters and her own stuff in her room. She picked out her clothes for the next day before going into her bathroom and taking a quick shower before going to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day both twins got dressed, had breakfast and their uncle drove them to school. Rachel and Crista weren't happy when they had only two classes together. They were standing by their uncle as they heard him talking to the principle who is Mr. Figgins when Crista and Rachel both heard girls talking about them and their uncle and they just ignored it and went to their lockers.<p>

"Hey new girls what's your names?" They looked out of their lockers and saw 10 girls standing together staring at them and they thought they were going to get hurt by them.

"Um are you going to hurt us or something?" Crista Berry said staring at them moving closer to her sister and the girls shook their heads laughing.

"No were nice people that want to be your friends, I'm Mira Johns and this is my twin sister Carlia Johns and our best friends Janelle Conners, Star Wright,Tami Wilson, Raina Gates, Andrea Shep and her twin sister Valerie Shep, Evermore Wills and Willow Hampton." Rachel and Crista smile at them and say hi.

"I'm Rachel Berry and this is my Identical twin sister Crista Berry." They all say hi and they asked what classes they were in and some of them were happy that they had a few classes together.

"Rachel I have English Lit first with Willow, Mira and Carlia so are you going to be okay?" Rachel nods and hugged her sister before she walked off.

"See you later Rachel, your really pretty." Star said grinning at her and Rachel blushed a little and the other girls walked off. Rachel puts the rest of her stuff in her locker then closed it with the right books she needed and walked off to her first class of the day. She walked into AP Math and saw everybody staring at her and she just took her seat listening to the teacher.

"What the hell is that new girl wearing?" Rachel ignored the comment and thought about her daughter hoping she was okay wherever she was.

After class Rachel walked out ignoring the looks and just wanted her sister and walked to her locker and was about to open it when there was soft tap on her shoulder and she turns around to see a girl with blond hair that's in a high pony tail and she's taller then herwell most people are taller then her and Crista. She's standing in front of her with a soft smile on her perfectly round face showing off her hazel green eyes while wearing those Cheerio's uniforms.

"Hello can I help you with something?" Rachel asked nicely and the girl smiles at her nodding and Rachel waited until the random girl spoke.

"Hello I'm Quinn Fabray and I have been informed that you have to go to Coach Sue Sylvester's right away." Rachel stared at her confused but gets dragged down the hallway by this Quinn girl.

**With Victorie in New Jersey.**

Victorie stared her first day of 5th grade two days ago at her new school and she made some friends but she hated her life in New Jersey.

"Hey Victorie do you want to eat lunch with us?" A girl named Jasmine asked staring at her with pleading eyes.

"Um I'm not sure I rather be alone." Jasmine stared at her sadly and nods before taking her seat in homeroom. Victorie didn't want any friends here because she rather stay alone where nobody can hurt her if they get close because she wanted her mother and she hoped that Aunty Averilyn changed her mind about moving to where her mom was but it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Hey new girl is there a reason you can't eat lunch with my friends?" Victorie turned her head and saw Jasmine's friend Gigi Harper staring at her waiting.

"None of your concern, I don't want to get in trouble so please leave me alone." She said before turning to the front of the classroom as the teacher walked in.

After school Victorie's great grandma picked her up and they drove home and Victorie stayed in her room all night after dinner and doing her homework.

"Victorie I want to give you something." Victorie knew not to say no to her great grandma and opened the door to see her grandma holding onto her cellphone.

"I'm giving you an hour to talk to your mom sweetie, Averilyn is out with some of her school friends and won't be back for a while." She smiled at her and takes the phone.

"Thank you grandma." She nods smiling and left her alone and Victorie closed the door and looked for her mom's number and called her.

"Hello Victorie baby is that you?" She heard her mother's worried voice.

"Hi mommy I want to be with you." She said almost in tears hearing her mom's voice.

"Baby where are you, are you safe?" She nodded but forgot that her mom couldn't see her.

"Yes I'm safe mommy I'm in New Jersey with Aunty Averilyn and my great grandma! I have an hour to talk to you because Aunty doesn't want me to talk to you after she took away my phone and told me that my life was now in New Jersey and she said that you and Aunty Crista took a trip for a year and won't be back." She heard sighing.

"Sweetie is Aunty hurting you at all, please tell me?" Victorie sighs.

"No she's not hurting me but she yells at me to stay away from my phone and that I shouldn't think about you." Rachel was angry that her own sister would do this to her.

"Alright sweetie I want to follow your great grandma's orders while your there! I will do the best I can to get you to me, I'm in Lima Ohio now." Victorie felt tears forming in her eyes because her mom was far away.

"Mommy I don't like it here, Aunty is mean and she never tells me she loves me anymore." Victorie was now crying.

"Don't worry I will do the best I can to bring you back into mommy's arms, I love you sweetie remeber that and just follow your grandma's orders." She hears her grandma clear her throat.

"Averilyn's home early." Victorie tells her mom she needs to go and Rachel says okay and she loves her before they hang up.

"I'm sorry Victorie but she knows your alive now." Victorie nods and says she's tired and she gets ready for bed.

**With Rachel in Lima.**

Rachel stood at her phone and glared at it. How dare her little sister kidnap her daughter and make her live in a place she doesn't want to be. She wasn't going to let Averilyn get away with this. She calls Averilyn's phone and waits for her to pick and she finally picks up.

"Hello?" Rachel glared at the wall hearing her sister's voice.

"Hello my darling little sister it's Rachel Berry, you know your older yet pissed off sister." Averilyn's frowns hating herself for not looking at her caller ID.

"Before you yell at me I just want to tell you that Victorie is fine in my care." Rachel felt like killing her sister.

"She shouldn't be in your damn care in the first place Averilyn, do you know how it kills me to know that my daughter could be dead right now if she didn't call me?"

"She called you but I told her not to, oh she's going to get it." Rachel growled making Averilyn jump.

"You better not lay a_ finger_ on my baby or I'm calling the cops on your ass for kidnapping her! leave my daughter be or else it's juvie little sister." Averilyn's eyes widen hearing that.

"Rachel I was hurting alright and I wasn't thinking when I took her." Rachel didn't give a damn about her anymore.

"Listen to me and you better listen good or else I will kick your ass I don't care if your family! you take my daughter out of the school you put her in a month and bring her to me Averilyn and I will forget all about this kidnapping shit you put me and my daughter throught"

"And if I don't then what Rachel?" Rachel chuckled evily hearing her sister ask that.

"Then I will be in Juvie for murder little sis, do as I say or else your joining mom and dad! how dare you be so heartless, _good night_." Rachel hangs up and goes to bed thinking about getting her daughter.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry was at her locker the next day wearing her cheerios uniform getting her books for her first class when some girl walks up to her smiling.<p>

"Hey Rachel Berry, you look really pretty today in that cheerios uniform." Rachel smiles at her saying thank you and the girl walks off.

"Hey _Man Hands _we need to talk." Rachel heard that bitchy voice of her classmate Santana Lopez and ignored her until she felt Santana grab her hand.

"Don't ignore me Rachel Berry I can kick your ass if I have to." She rolls her eyes and pushes her away.

"Back off Santana, you don't scare me, you know the rules about bullying unless you want to be off the Cheerio's respect me." Rachel snapped at her then Santana slammed into the lockers.

"Listen troll, you don't own me okay, I'm head cheerleader not you." Rachel smirks at her then looks behind her to see her new friend Quinn Fabray winking at her then Rachel looks back at Santana.

"Really_ Santana_? your head Cheerio then but how come Quinn's jacket says head_ Cheerio _on it?" Santana glares at her confused before looking at Quinn's jacket. Rachel slams her locker shut.

"Just so you know I'm Co Captain of the Cheerio's now, have a great day Santana." Rachel says walking off with Quinn who is her best friend now and they walk off laughing.

**After Lunch with Rachel and Finn.**

Finn Hudson was the football Captain and the tallest guy at McKinley and had a thing for Rachel but he was dating Santana Lopez and he was in Glee club.

"Hey Rachel are you still not coming to Glee club?" Rachel stopped walking and turns around to see her crush staring at her with a warm smile.

"Not if I have to deal with your girlfriend talking crap about my dead parents again, they mean a lot to me and she tells me I should've died with them it hurts." She tells him sadly.

"Rachel I understand what she did was wrong and you have a right not to be in a group with people like Santana are part of but I want you and your sister to join, your both amazing Rachel and everybody really wants you two and your friends to join, atleast think about it because your my friend and I miss being near you." Rachel blushes a little.

"I'm sorry Finn but I'm just not ready to sing in Glee club again but I will think about it." She tells him placing her hand on his arm smiling at him.

"Get your man hands off my man Berry." Rachel rolls her eyes and removed her hand from Finn's arm and glared at Santana before walking off. Finn stares at her as she sways her hips.

"Stop looking at her Finn, your my man not hers, she better watch her back or else! walk me to class." Santana said glaring at him and he shook his head.

"No I'm not going to be around you until you talk to Crista and Rachel about joining Glee club." He walks off leaving Santana there wondering what just happened.

**Find out what happens next.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A Life Changing Journey **

**By CollegeStar20!**

**This is a story about how Rachel and Victorie met each other and how Rachel became her mother. It will be in Victorie's and Rachel's POV at times.**

**Enjoy and it will keep up with when Rachel sees her daughter again so Finn and others will be in the story at some point.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

I was in the gym working on some steps when I hear a door open so I hid under the bleachers. I looked to see Santana and Finn together and I sigh softly hating them together. Santana leans in to kiss Finn when it pulls away and I smile slightly.

"Are you alright baby, why won't you kiss me?" I was about to leave so I don't have to hear about their talk when Finn starts talking.

"Because I'm tired and I don't feel like kissing right now, is that a problem?" He sounded angry and I stare at Santana to see a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry baby but I have to tell you something." I wonder what that's about and I listen closely even if I shouldnt.

"What's going on babe?"He asked her kissing her neck making Santana moan a little and I just want to get out of here.

"Quinn is now Head Cheerio and Rachel is Co Caption, I hate this because there is no bullying at this school anymore, coach found out and as for yesterday everything those girls said was true, I have been cheating on you and I never should have done it because your the one I want." I knew she was two timing bitch.

"I can't believe you would cheat on me like this, Rachel Berry has done nothing wrong to you and your really hurt her feelings." I smile really glad he's sticking up for me but I need to get out of here.

I walk to the back door slowly opening looking back at them listening one more time.

"Please whatever Finn, that girl ain't all that and so what if every guy in school is falling for her and Crista, I don't want _you _doing the same." I shake my head walking out after that with my bag and walk out to bump into my new friend Quinn Fabray who just happens to be my new crush Finn Hudson's cousin.

"Hey Rach are you alright?" I nod smiling at her and I keep walking not wanting to deal with the questioning look on her face.

"Wait Rach I'm sorry that my cousin's girlfriend is a bitch and she shouldn't have talked about your family like that." I know she can't help how that girl is but it still hurts. My phone rings.

"Hold on Quinn while I take this." She nods and I see my daughter calling and answer it.

"Hey baby girl why are you calling me now when you should be in School?" I say firmly glancing at Quinn to see her staring at me oddly.

"It's a half day mommy, are you at school?" I know Quinn is going to ask me what's going on.

"Yes baby girl I'm at school, look mommy will call you back later and you better be good for grandma." I tell my little angel before hanging up.

"What was that about Rachel, do you have a daughter or something?" I clear my throat about to say something when Crista walks up to us.

"Don't answer that question Rachie, we need to go before Quinn starts spreading rumors about our family." I stare at Crista shocked that she would think that and Quinn didn't seem like the person that would do something like that.

"Girls I really wouldn't talk about your family at all, I just want to be your friend." Crista stares at me grabbing my hand.

"Some how I find that hard to believe, let's go Rachel." I glance at Quinn seeing the hurt look in her eyes.

"I know you wouldn't Quinn it's just hard trusting people around us." She nods smiling at me and walks closer to me and hugs both of us before pulling away.

"Rachel lets go we can't be late for our only second class together." I nod pulling my hand away to fix my bag and we walk off saying goodbye to Quinn.

"Thank you for stopping me sis." She nods and we keep walking to see the bitchy cheerio walking up to us not looking happy.

"Look Identical _Yentls_ you need to join Glee club, our team needs you and your crew alright?" Santana says glaring at us.

"Back off_ fakeboobs_, your not going to order us around, your lucky I didn't kick your ass for talking about our dead parents like the way you did." Crista says wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Listen here midget I'm going to let that slide because your new here but next time you won't be, show up to Glee club to or else get a slushy facial to the face." She said before starting to leave.

"No were not going to join your Glee club Lopez." I said making her stop walking and she turns around looking at us and walked back to us.

"And why not Berry, are you scared of a little singing?" She asked with her arms crossed staring at me hard.

"Because you think you own this damn school and everybody should fear and listen to your orders! that's not happening with us." I tell her and she frowns slightly sighing.

"Alright I'm sorry for talking about your parents, I crossed the line when I said those things! your both really good and I really want you and your friends to join." She said before leaving.

"Are we going to join?" Crista whispered to me and I stare at her unsure but maybe it would be nice to sing out my feelings.

"I guess it could be great to sing out our feelings, I miss singing Crista." She smiles nodding and we walk to class hanging onto each other because we need it.

****In Finn's POV.****

I was at my locker getting my books for English Lit class when I felt somebody tap my shoulder and I turn around to see the new girl and Cheerio Co. Caption Rachel Berry staring at me with a huge smile on her face. Atleast I think it's her.

"Um hey Rachel right, your not Crista are you?" She giggles shaking her head.

"Nope I'm Rachel Barbra Berry and your Finn Hudson, boyfriend to Santana Lopez who hates my guts!" She frowns slightly. I grin at her and she smiles back.

"Don't worry about Santana alright, what's up?" She grabs my hand and tells me to close my locker and I listen and she drags me off to wherever were going and I see that were going to the choir and she let's me walk in and I put my bag down staring at her confused.

"What's going on?" She puts her bag down and hands Brad the piano guy sheet music and hands one to me.

"I want to see how we sing together if that's okay with you so If I think about joining Glee club it won't be odd singing together!" I have thought about singing with her and I can't wait to see how we sound together.

"It's fine with me Rachel, let's do this!" She giggles and the band and Brad starts the music and Rachel stares at me blushing while dancing.

_Rachel_/**Finn**/**_Both._**

_Something in the way you loved me won't let me be_

_ I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free _

_Stop playin' with my heart_

_ Finish what you start _

_When you make my love come down_

_ If you want me let me know _

_Baby, let it show Honey, don't you fool around._

I stare at her as I sing and she grins dancing around the piano then I sing my part trying to dance but I'm not the best dancer.

**Don't try to resist me **

**Open your heart to me, **

**baby** **I'll hold the lock and you hold the key.**

I walk over to her as we sing together and she grabs my wrist and we dance around the room together.

**_Open your heart to me, darlin'_** **_I'll give you love if you, you turn the key._**

I sprin her into my arms making her giggle then I spin her out and I pick her up as she sings smiling at me brightly and I sing parts after her.

_Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me_

(**You're making me, you're making such a fool of me)**

_**I see you on the street and you walk on by**_

**(You're on the street I see when you're walking by)**

_When you hold me in your arms_

_**you love me till I just can't see**_

**(Ohh, Woah)**

**_So you choose to look the other way_**

**_Well I've got something to say..._**

I put her down and she as I try to dance and I smirk at her as I walk closer to her and we keep singing together.

Both (Finn): _**Open your heart to me, baby**_ _**I'll hold the lock and you hold the key**_

_**Open your heart to me, darlin'**_ _**I'll give you love if you,**_ _**you turn** the key_

(**Open your heart I'll make you love me)**

We both stare at each other as we get close to finishing the song and I place my hands around her waist staring down at her seeing how beautiful she is.

**_I'll hold the lock and you hold the key_**

**_Open your heart to me, darlin'_** **_I'll give you love if you,_**

**_ you turn the key_** **_(Ohh ohh ohh)_** **_Open your heart with the key._**

We stop the music and just stare at each other for a few seconds leaning in but she pulls away awkwardly.

"That was great Finn, um we should get to class and your girlfriend talked to me about joining Glee club, I might just be there!" She says smiling at me before getting her bag and leaves.

I stood there feeling unsure about my feelings for Santana now, Rachel was something different and I wanted to get to know her alot more.

**At Glee Club.**

Everybody was in the choir room talking about the assignment of the week is about when there was a knock on the door. The group looks at the door to see Rachel and Crista Berry, Mira Johns and Carlia Johns,Janelle Conners, Star Wright,Tami Wilson, Raina Gates, Andrea Shep and her twin sister Valerie Shep, Evermore Wills and Willow Hampton standing there wearing their cheerio's uniform.

"Girls I see you changed your minds about joining, come in because were talking about the assignment of this week." Rachel's and Crista's uncle said making the girls.

Santana stared at them smiling lightly really glad they listened to her and she wanted to keep a closer eye on Rachel who seems to have a thing from her boyfriend.

Finn stared at Rachel really glad she decided to join New Directions, he had a chance to spend time with his new crush. Santana was glaring at him from her seat and she was not happy.

"Keep your eyes only on me baby or our date at Breadstixs won't happen." She whispered glaring at him.

"I'm sorry Santana god calm down, I was just happy they joined us." She shook her head grabbing his hand and laced her fingers through his.

"Alright guys does anybody want to sing a song or dance to a song?" Crista and Rachel raise their hands and everybody claps for them and they smirk at each other before getting their music ready and they look at the group and smile at each other before pressing play and both girls grab the mics staring at the group as the music starts and Crista.

**Crista.**

_When I hit rock bottom,_

_ And then keep going down, _

_And I'm talking to the mirror,_

_ With no one else around._

_ When impossible to maybe,_

_ Is as far as I can see, I keep hanging in, _

_Till the world believe's in me. _

_All this drama drags me down,_

_ And drives me insane, _

_But nothing's gonna keep me out of the game._

**Rachel and Crista.**

_Life is a show, Skydiving and about to let go._

_ Walking the wire with nothing below, _

_Dont you know, dont you know. _

_Cause life is a show, In every shade of the rainbow. _

_Were jumping through fire, _

_Let's go life is a show._

**Crista.**

_I know you gotta dig deep,_

_ And prove it everyday, _

_Some people leave you feeling,_

_ You stop and toss the wave. _

_I tried a game of anti, _

_Would have gave it everything, _

_But I never lost the reason why I sing. _

_Everything that knocks me down, _

_Is making me strong, _

_And standing on this stage_

_ is were I belong. oh_

Everybody is hearing the beat get stronger as they sing together this time and Mr. Shue stares at his nieces smiling.

**Rachel and Crista.**

_Life is a show, _

_Skydiving and about to let go._

_ Walking the wire_

_ with nothing below, _

_Dont you know, dont you know. _

_Cause life is a show, _

_In every shade of the rainbow. _

_Were jumping through fire, _

_Let's go life is a show._

**Crista.**

_Once you step in the light _

_there's no turning back. _

_Once your living the life_

_ what more can you ask. _

_Keeping this feeling is all that you want. _

_Singing you heart out and giving it all that you got. _

The group is cheering for them as the girls dance to the beat singing and Finn can't take his eyes off Rachel as she sings alone this time softly.

**Rachel.**

_Life is a show, _

_Skydiving and about to let go._

_ Walking the wire _

_with nothing below, _

_Dont you know, dont you know. _

_Yeah life is a show, _

_In every shade of the rainbow._

_ Were jumping through fire,_

_ Let's go _

**Crista and Rachel.**

_ Life is a show. _

_Skydiving and about to let go._

_ Walking the wire with nothing below, _

_dont you know, dont you know. _

_Cause life is a show, _

_In every shade of this rainbow. _

_Were jumping through fire, _

_Let's go life is a show._

Everybody gets up dancing the beat clapping their hands and Santana saw the look on Finn's face and kept him close to her.

**Rachel.**

_Life is a show,_

_ Life is a show, _

_Life is a show, _

_Life is a show, _

**Crista.**

_Life is a show_

**Rachel.**

_Life is a, life is a, life, _

_My life is a show,_

**Crista.**

_Life is a show_

**Rachel.**

_Your life is a show, _

_Your life is a-life is a show_

**Crista. **

_Life is a show_

**Rachel.**

_Your jumping through fire, _

_My life is a show_

**Crista.**

_Life is a show_

They all clap for them and Finn walks over to Rachel and hugs her which surprises the group and Rachel but she smiles blushing seeing the caring look in his eyes.

"Welcome to New Directions." Rachel blushes when Finn kisses her cheek then kisses Crista's. He pulls back and kisses Rachel's other cheek making Santana angry not liking this at all.

"Alright Finn you welcomed her already." Santana said getting annoyed and Quinn chuckles at the jealousy in her voice. They all sit down and talk about the assignment of the week.

Rachel was surprised when Finn Hudson sat next to her and she felt her phone buzz and she saw her daughter calling her.

"Um Mr. Shue I have to take this?" He stared at Rachel wondering what's going on and she shows him the picture on the screen and he nods and Rachel runs out answering it.

"What's going on baby?" That was the last thing the group heard before she left the room. Finn stood there a little jealous of hearing Rachel call somebody baby.

The door opens and Rachel yells for Crista's name with a tearful voice and Crista rushes to the door walking out and the group stare at them to see Rachel drop to the ground in tears and Crista is holding her.

"Guys practice is done for the day I need to take care of this." Mr. Shue said before walking out the room and asked what's wrong and Rachel tells him and she cries in her sisters arms.

"Do you think Rachel is okay?" Kurt asked worried about his new friend. Quinn was worried about Rachel because it looked like it had to do with the little girl on the phone.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to find out." Quinn said softly that only Finn heard. Finn wonders what his cousin going to.

* * *

><p>Rachel was taking out the garbage when she saw a call pull up and she saw Quinn wave at her and she gulps getting nervous wondering what Quinn wanted. Quinn got out and smiled at her.<p>

"Hey Rachel I was wondering if everything was okay after you left practice early?" She just froze staring at her.

"Look Rachel I want us to be best friends because your like my little sister already but I feel like your hiding something from me." She felt herself tearing up again.

"I'm sorry Quinn but I can't tell you right now." She stares at me for a second before showing me a picture of a cute little girl.

"I heard you say mommy on the phone, are you a mother Rachel?" Rachel stared at her before running back into the house scared.

"Rach It's okay to be a mom, I'm not going to judge you! I want to be there for you." Quinn yelled making Rachel stop and turn back to her.

"I need time Quinn alright then I will tell you what's going on." Quinn nods understanding that she needs time watching Rachel walk back into her house.

"We will be best friends Rachel Berry." Quinn thought before going home.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Borderline/Open Your Heart from Glee and Life Is A Show from Cassie Steele.**


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1

**A Life Changing Journey **

**By CollegeStar20!**

**This is a story about how Rachel and Victorie met each other and how Rachel became her mother. It will be in Victorie's and Rachel's POV at times.**

**Enjoy and it will keep up with when Rachel sees her daughter again so Finn and others will be in the story at some point.**

* * *

><p><strong>At McKinley A Week later.<strong>

Quinn Fabray told her boyfriend Noah Puckerman about what was going on with Rachel Berry and he said he wouldn't tell but he thought it would be best that Quinn just leave her alone about it. Rachel and Crista walked down the hallway ignoring Quinn as she stared at them sadly and Quinn just wanted to be their friend.

"Yo Tubbers I see that the identical yentls are ignoring you, did you admit you have a crush on Rachel or something?" Santana Lopez said walking up to her while wearing normal clothes.

"You know what we use to be best friends until you became a bitch in 8th grade, I miss my best friend so until then don't talk to me." Quinn said walking off.

Santana stood there with Brittany next to her and sighs rolling her eyes and stook her pinkie out and Brittany linked hers with Santana's and they walk off to class.

**With Quinn and Rachel in the choir room.**

Quinn walked into the choir room and just sits in the chair thinking about her daughter Beth and wondering how Shelby is taking care of her. Rachel said good bye to Crista and walked down the hallway when she saw Quinn sitting in one of the chairs and she knocked on the door making Quinn stare at her.

"Hey what are you doing here and not in class?" Rachel asked awkwardly walking in more and Quinn gets up holding her bag.

"I was just thinking about my daughter, you know?" Quinn said giving her a hint to talk about her own family problems but Rachel just frowns shaking her head hating that Quinn is bringing that up.

"Okay I guess I will be leaving, see you around Quinn." Rachel said turning around about to leave. Quinn frowns seeing that hurtful look in Rachel's eyes when she said that and walked over to her grabbing her hand.

"Rachel I'm sorry for bringing that up." Rachel stiffs up feeling Quinn's hand on hers and she turns around staring at their hands.

"You really want to know what's going on with me?" Quinn nods awkwardly and Rachel asked if the band and Brad could leave and they do closing the door behind them.

They both sit down and Quinn looks at Rachel wondering what she's going to say.

"You promise you won't tell about what I'm about to tell you?" Rachel asked softly looking at her soft of friend.

"I promise I won't tell about what's going on, I want you to trust me please." Rachel nods and starts telling her her life story.

**Flashback.**

_**She walked to her favorite park and smiled loving Central park. She walks around then she spots some girl on the park bench sleeping. She walked over to her and frowns seeing how she cried herself to sleep. "Sweetie wake up your going to get sick out here!" Rachel softly shook her and the wakes up and saw her.**_

_**"Hey there what are you doing out at almost 4:00 in the morning?" Rachel asked worried about her and she sits up hugging her sobbing now throwing Rachel off but she relaxed and hugs her back. **_

_**"Shh it's alright talk to me, where are your parents?" She asked the little girl and she pulls back.**_

_**"They don't want me and they never loved me, I don't belong in the Miller family, can I come home with you?" Victorie asked wiping her tears.**_

_**"Yes I wasn't going to leave you out here in the cold, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry and what's your name?" She sighs hating that she has to use her last name.**_

_**"I'm Victorie Annabelle Miller but I don't want to be a Miller anymore!" Rachel nods and helps her up. They both take a bag and Victorie grabs her teddy bear and they walk to Rachel's house. When they get to the house Rachel saw that nobody was awake so she brought Victorie to her room and closed the door.**_

_**"How about we give you nice hot bath and then we can give you some clean and warm PJs alright?" Rachel says softly and Victorie nods looking around the room.**_

_**Rachel walks into her bathroom and turns on the water and turn so it's a bath and she puts in bubbles for Victorie. She gets it ready and turns off the water!**_

_**"Victorie the bath is ready for you!" Rachel yelled softly and walked back to her room to see Victorie sleeping on the bed. She smiles and placed her hand on her forehead and saw that she warm. She becomes worried and wakes her up.**_

_**"Victorie wake up, your bath is ready but if your too tired then we will just change your clothes and are you feeling alright honey?" Victorie mumbles that she's been sick for a few days now and her parents wouldnt take her to the doctors. Rachel felt bad for poor Victorie but she waso going to get this little better.**_

_**"Do you want the bath or should I let the water out?" She wondered and Victorie says that she's too tired to take a bath and Rachel nods leaving the room and lets the water out. She walks back into her room and takes a shirt for Victorie it was kind of big but it would be warm for her. She hands it to her.**_

_**"Thank you!" Victorie replied tiredly and took off her cold clothes and put on the huge shirt but she was now warm.**_

_**"Come sweetie let's get you to bed since it's almost 5 in the morning and it's saturday!" Rachel says smiling at and lifts Victorie into her bed puts the covers over her.**_

_**"Are you going to take me back to the bench tomorrow?" Rachel felt like crying hearing that question.**_

_**"No Victorie I'm not leaving you on that cold bench ever, your going to stay with me!" Victorie nods and felt the darkness take over her body. Rachel stared at Victorie as she slept and knew that she had to do whatever she could to make Victorie safe. She took off her shoes and got into the bed and closed her eyes but smiled when she felt Victorie cuddling up to her and she held her close falling asleep.**_

_**"Mom and dad I found her on a park bench looking like she was going to die, her parents aren't the best parents and I don't want her to go back there!"**_

_**"Good morning Victorie how are you feeling?" Rachel walks over to her and feels her head. She sighs.**_

_**"Alright how about we get you something for you to eat then we can call my doctor and give you a home visit alright?" Victorie nod slightly and start coughing.**_

_**"Mom or dad can you call the doctor so they can check her out?" They nod and Rachel picks her up and brings Victorie into the living room.**_

_**"You know Victorie is a pretty name, did your parents name you that?" Rachel's dad asked. **_

_**"My older sister Mira named me!" He nods.**_

_**"I'm Mr. Berry but if you want to call me Leroy you can!" Victorie nod tiredly. **_

_**"Do you want anything to drink Victorie?" I say juice or water. He gets up.**_

_**"Mom what's going on here?" Rachel heard her sisters say before staring at the little girl in their living room looking sick.**_

_**"Crista and Averilyn this is Victorie and she's going to be staying here until we figure something out!" Rachel's mom said and Victorie freaks out and rushed over to Rachel who looked worried then Victorie starts crying and Rachel picked her up since she was so light.**_

_**"Shh sweetie what's wrong?" Victorie shake her head resting her head on her shoulder.**_

_**"Please don't send me off somewhere I don't want to leave you ever!"** **Rachel stared at her parents before holding Victorie close.**_

** More Flashbacks.**

**With Rachel in her POV two days later.**

_**Victorie has been at my side since my parents scared her into thinking she was going to go to a foster home or back on that park bench. The doctor came over and talked with Victorie and it seems that she has a just a bad cold and will need to rest for a few days. I asked what her school was so we could call them and tell them that she won't be in for awhile because we need to figure this whole thing out. Victorie slept peacefully that day.**_

_**I clap for her softly and she smiles slightly before wiping her tears and stands up. "I'm sorry if I was bugging you!" She mumbled looking down.**_

_**"Hey come here, listen your not bugging me at all or my family alright!" She nods and hugs me and I hug her back.**_

_**"I wish I never had those kind of parents that treated me badly!" I frown hating that she has to deal with that.**_

_**"How about you and I go shopping when your much better and we get anything you want, does that sound good?" Her piercing hazel green eyes widen in shock and she nods sitting on my lap and I smile rubbing her back.**_

_**"Thank you for taking care of me Rachel!" I smile at her loving that she's so sweet with me and I tell her that I would do anything for her.**_

_**Rachel goes to her parents room and knocked on the door. Her dad opens the door and she walks in and Leroy closed the door.**_

_**"Mom and dad I need to ask you a very serious question!" Rachel says staring at them with a serious look on her face.**_

_**"What is it Rach?" Her mom asked looking at her daughter wondering what she wants.**_

_**"I want to adopt Victorie as my own and I know with your word that I became her foster mother but I think I'm ready for more then that!" They are at her surprised.**_

_**"Rachel we knew this was coming and we have been talking to the case worker and she agreed with us aswell and we think you should adopt Victorie but were still working on that with Debby and you have been doing with the parent classes and she has been doing home visits and your passing everything!"**_

_**She smiles really glad that she was passing with flying colors but she needed for then that. She wanted to be Victorie's mother because she already loved her.**_

_**"We know you can be her mother sweetheart but we need to go to court now since we recorded on the progress you've made and we also need to know that Victorie is sure about this aswell, so come talk to us in a couple a days and if you really want this then we will start this whole thing alright?" Her dad says smiling.**_

_**"Alright daddy and thank you for letting me be her foster mother!" She hugs them both and walks out of the room and stared at Victorie as she danced with Crista and Averilyn in the kitchen as they danced to the music and she smiles knowing that she was ready to take a huge step in her life.**_

_**"Mommy come dance with us!" She smiles hearing that soft voice of her foster child and nods grabbing Victorie's hand and dances with her.**_

_**"I wish Rachel would make me her daughter already because I love her so much!" Victorie thought as she danced with her giggling.**_

_**Crista and Averilyn stared at Rachel and Victorie and knew that they were already mother and daughter! They just needed to make it offical.**_

* * *

><p><strong>With Rachel in her POV.<strong>

_**Was it the best idea to change my life by planning an adopion? sure it was because I was giving up my whole teenage life to become a mom that I'm still not sure I can handle! But just hearing Victorie calling me mommy or mama makes my heart skip a beat once and awhile.**_

_**"Mom I want to go along with planning to adopt Victorie if that's alright with you!" My mom stares at me smiling sincerely.**_

_**"I'm glad you finally figured out that your ready to take that next step to legally became Victorie's mom, it's going to take alot of work but I think if we meet up wuth Debby she can tell us what we have to do next!" I nod smiling and she hugs me with tears coming down her face.**_

_**"I'm so proud of you Rachel, you know that it's not going to be easy but I'm going to help you and dad will do everything in his power to make sure you get her!" I nod.**_

_**"I just hope she agrees to becoming my daughter because I don't want to lose her ever in my life mom!" She nods holding me close.**_

_**"Grandma where is mommy?" We both hear Victorie from outside of the room and we will back smiling at each other.**_

_**"I think it's time you take another big step and ask my soon to be legally granddaughter that big question!" I frown freaking out a little.**_

_**Rachel held onto her little angel's hand as they walked to Central park but she felt Victorie's squirming hand as they walked to a bench but Victorie was pulling away from her squealing and Rachel was giving her a concern look.**_

"_**Baby girl stop this and tell me what's wrong!" She whimpers and points to the bench and Rachel's eyes widen remembering why she's so scared.**_

_**"Oh sweetie I'm not leaving you alone on any of these park benches alright,come on lets sit on the grass!" She nods and they walk to the grass and sit.**_

_**"Listen Victorie what happened in your past isn't going to happen again, so that bench is just a bench and it's where people sit, we will work on that but I need to ask you something really serious alright?" She nods staring at her foster mom wondering what she's going to ask.**_

_**"You know I became your foster mom and I love it very much but I was wondering if you thought about me legally becoming your mom!" Rachel says softly.**_

_**Victorie stared at her with tears in her eyes and Rachel was worried and wiped her tears away.**_

_**"Baby girl please tell me what's wrong!" Victorie jumped on Rachel making her laugh and Victorie holds onto her and Rachel giggles hugging her.**_

_**"I really want you to be my mom can you please do that mama?" Rachel felt tears forming in her eyes hearing that Victorie wants her to be her daughter.**_

_**"Alright I will do the best I can to make sure you become my daughter and we have to go to court alright, are you ready to talk to a judge infront of me and everybody else?" Victorie nods smiling brightly and hugs her and kisses her cheek. Rachel smiles loving her little girl.**_

**More Flashbacks.**

_**The Berry family and Victorie are sitting in Debby's office going over all the things they needed. Debby looks at Victorie as she sits with the youngest Berry child and she looked at Rachel who was writing her name on a few papers and she knew it was time to tell them the update.**_

_**"Well I got some updated news on Victorie's parents." They all stare at her waiting to hear it.**_

_**"It seems that her parents heard about this whole thing and were planning to fight for her but they were trying to seal drugs in the jail they are in and will not be coming out for a long time, if you want to go along with adopting Victorie this week Rachel, you can do it or you can wait until your date that it was planned!"**_

_**Rachel stared at Debby shocked and looked at Victorie who glanced at her with pleading eyes and she knew that Victorie wanted her as her mom.**_

_**"I think we should do it sometime this week, I'm ready and I can tell Victorie is ready aswell!" Debby smiles nodding and makes a phone call.**_

_**Victorie walks over to Rachel and sits on her lap. "I ready for this!" Rachel heard Victorie whisper against her shoulder and she holds her.**_

_**Rachel's sisters and her parents stared at the two as they held each other and knew it was time to do what they had to do.**_

**End of Flashbacks.**__

"So you found Victorie on the bench in the middle of the night in New York, how old is she and did you adopt her?" Quinn asked worried about little Victorie and why she wasn't around.

**Find out what happens next. **


	14. Chapter 14 Part 2

**A Life Changing Journey **

**By CollegeStar20!**

**This is a story about how Rachel and Victorie met each other and how Rachel became her mother. It will be in Victorie's and Rachel's POV at times.**

**Enjoy and it will keep up with when Rachel sees her daughter again so Finn and others will be in the story at some point.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Quinn's POV.<strong>

So you found Victorie on the bench in the middle of the night in New York, how old is she and did you adopt her?" I asked Rachel worried about little Victorie who sounded like she loved Rachel so much but why wasn't she around and why did Rachel seem upset about her not being around.

"She's 9 years old and." Rachel starts telling me more about what happened with Victorie.

**Flashback.**

_**Rachel stood in front of the court room feeling nervous! She was listening to everything the judge was saying and she held Victorie's hand.**_

_**"So Rachel Barbra Berry wants to legally adopt Victorie Annabelle Miller am I right?" Rachel says yes to the judge and he nods.**_

_**"Well Victorie I want to ask you a few questions is that alright with you?" Victorie nods looking at the judge.**_

_**"Yes sir you can ask me questions I don't mind!" Few people chuckle at how cute she is. The judge smiles at the little girl.**_

_**"Alright Victorie please be honest with me alright!" Victorie nods waiting for the first question.**_

_**"How do you feel about Rachel Berry becoming your parent?" Rachel glanced at her little angel wondering how she really feels.**_

_**"I think Rachel is already a great foster mom so for her to be my mommy for real is great for me!" Rachel felt tears forming in her eyes but she controlled herself.**_

_**"Has she ever hit you?" Victorie shook her head suprised that he would ask her a question like that.**_

_**"No sir she has never hit me in away just great hugs and she's been firm with her voice when I didn't want to do the dishes or clean my room but that's it!"**_

_**He nods and looks at Rachel to see her smiling at Victorie and kissed her forehead and he smiles liking that moment.**_

_**"One more question alright Victorie because I already asked Rachel her questions and she wants to be your mom! So are you ready?" She nods moving closer to Rachel who held her close.**_

_**"Do you want Rachel to be your mom?" Everybody looked at her waiting for her to answer.**_

_**"Yes I want her to my mom or else we wouldn't be here sir!" They all laughed at her answer and Rachel giggles loving this girl.**_

_**"Well you told me huh, I need both of you two sign these papers alright!" They nod and get handed the papers and Rachel signs her name on them and she helps Victorie sign it then they hand the papers back. He looks over them and looks at everybody.**_

_**"Well after hearing all the information and the questions, I am pleased to say that Rachel Barbra Berry is now a proud mother to Victorie Annabelle Berry and Victorie you are one smart girl and Rachel is now your mom so you can be happy, congrats you two you are now mother and daughter!"**_

_**Rachel starts crying just hearing that and picked Victorie up and held her close sobbing and Victorie wrapped her arms around her now mom's neck with tears coming down her face and looked at the judge mouthing thank you and he mouths back your welcome before shaking hands with Rachel's parents.**_

_**Rachel held her daughter never wanting to let her go and Victorie wrapped her arms around her waist holding onto her tightly.**_

_**"I love you mommy!" Rachel smiles calming down a little and looked at her wiping her tears smiling.**_

_**"I love you too Victorie Annabelle Berry, your mine for the rest of your life!" Victorie smiles brightly and kissed her mom's cheek.**_

**More Flashbacks.**

_**Rachel was sleeping in her nice warm bed at 1:30 in the morning while it was raining out when she heard loud sobbing coming from her daughter's room. She got out of bed tiredly but opened her door and walked to her daughters room and opened the door and saw her daughter sobbing staring outside her window shaking holding her covers. Rachel slipped into her daughter's bed holding her close.**_

_**"Shh baby! your safe now that mommy is here Victorie, what's wrong honey?" She ran her fingers through her daughters long brunette hair. Victorie pointed to the window. Rachel saw the rain.**_

_**"Aww baby girl are you scared of the rain?" She saw her mommy looking down at her and nods sniffling shyly and Rachel wiped her tears away.**_

_**"Don't worry baby the rain isn't going to hurt you alright and if it does mommy is going to protect to you." She nods whimpering shaking her head pointing to her window. Rachel stared at her window and saw that her night light was out.**_

_**"Do you want me to put your nightlight back on sweetie?" She nods sniffling holding her covers tightly. Rachel gets up and put her little girls nightlight on and Victorie started to relax a little.**_

_**"Mommy can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Rachel loved hearing that from Victorie and nods getting back into her bed and pulled her close and Victorie relaxed.**_

_**"Mommy can you sing me a song?" Rachel saying sure kissing her forhead and tells her to try to close her eyes. Rachel clears her throat and starts singing softly.**_

_Every single day there's a million distractions People come and go Never know who_

_they're passin' Sun's up, sun's down Again and again You can feel it in the air You can tell something's missing _

_Might be a waste but, but if you listen Our hearts are crying Loud and clear So why not start right here_

_**Rachel stared at her daughter as she had her eyes close as she sang to her and thinks about her life without her daughter.**_

_Just put your arms around someone Never know whose waiting for a little love _

_It's not a waste of time We got enough So put your arms around someone _

_There's a whole lot of hurt going around If you got a smile Won't you pass it down _

_It's going to mean so much So go on go on and put your arms around someone_

_**Rachel stared at her daughter seeing how peaceful she looked and she knew she made the right choice.**_

_You can make someone's day with a simple connection_

_Leave a little space for a new perspective Who knows, never know what you'll find_

_Let your light shine, let it be contagious Love always gonna be the remedy,_

_that saves us Give it a chance, give it a try It might even make you feel good inside_

_**Rachel heard soft snoring and smiled hearing Victorie sleeping and she started moving out of the bed slowly covering her up as she sang softly.**_

_Just put your arms around someone Never know whose waiting for a little love I_

_t's not a waste of time We got enough So put your arms around someone _

_There's a whole lot of hurt going around If you got a smile Won't you pass it down It's going to mean so much _

_So go on go on and put your arms around someone _

_Feel the love and don't be scared To open up_

_Just put your arms around someone _

_Never know whose waiting for a little love It's not a waste of time _

_We got enough So put your arms around someone There's a whole lot of hurt going around _

_If you got a smile Won't you pass it down It's going to mean so much _

_So go on go on and put your arms around someone_

_**She walked over to the door and looked at her once again singing the last part.**_

_Ohhhh Go on, go on and put your arms around someone_

_**She closed her door and went back to her room tired but she smiles knowing that she's already getting some things right as to be a parent.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Victorie what have I told you about just picking stuff off the shelfs without asking me first?" Rachel Berry yelled softly to her daughter as they shopped for dinner stuff. Victorie Berry pouts hating that she was yet again getting yelled at by her mom. She was scared that Rachel was going to take her back to the bench.<strong>_

_**"I'm sorry mommy are you going to take me back to the bench?" Victoried replied looking down. Rachel frowns hating that Victorie was still scared about that.**_

_**"Victorie Annabelle do you know what would happen if I bought you back to that bench?" Victorie shook her head confused.**_

_**"I would be dealing with the cops on me for even thinking about leaving my own daughter on cold hard bench! baby I love you very much and I know your still getting use to staying with me for the rest of your life, but you are my daughter for a life time and you are a Berry for the rest of your life got it baby girl?" Rachel said softly smiling at her.**_

_**Victorie smiles nodding and hugs her mom as Rachel hugs her back kiss her head then pulled away.**_

_**"Why don't you help me with this list and I will buy you something before we leave alright sweetie?" Victorie nods smiling. They start moving the cart again.**_

_**"Well if it isn't Rachel Barbra Berry,who is this with you?" The annoyed female voice said chuckling. Rachel's eyes widen hearing that voice.**_

_**"Can I help you with something Bella Golden?" Rachel said coldly while telling her daughter to stop picking stuff out they don't need and Victorie pouts.**_

_**"Look Berry just because your jealous that I'm hanging out with my drama club friends doesn't mean we can't still hang out, I went to your house and your dad said you were here!" Rachel glared at her.**_

_**"You think I'm jealous of your friends? guess what I have friends who actually treat me right and I have other things to care about besides you!" Bella glanced at Victorie and smirks raising an eyebrow.**_

_**"Your fucked up mom can't keep her legs closed huh, what's your sisters name Rachel?" Victorie frowns staring at her before moving closer to her mom.**_

_**"Shut your mouth Bella you have no right to talk crap about my parents got it and it's none of your business who this little girl is!" Bella's eyes widen and glared at her.**_

_**Rachel grabbed her daughters hand and kept on walking until Bella grabbed Victorie's arm hard making her whimper in pain. Rachel pushed Bella away glaring hard at her growling.**_

_**"How dare you put your hands on her like that, have you lost your mind Bella Golden?" Bella frowns slightly and rolled her eyes.**_

_**"God Rachel I was just wanted you to stop walking away from me, I won't touch your sister again." Rachel shook her head and grabbed her daughters hand.**_

_**"Have some respect Bella because that was uncalled for touching a little girl like that,are you alright sweetie?" Victorie nods wiping her tears.**_

_**"Who is this mommy and why isn't she nice?" Rachel looked at her daughter telling her that she's nobody and Victorie looks at the list.**_

_**"Wait did you get yourself knocked up Berry, wow always knew you were a fucking slut, no wonder Nolan dumped your ass! Your parents will never love you and your sisters Rachel Berry, your a ugly loser along with your daughter! I feel bad because she has to have you as her mother and you need to leave New York because nobody wants you here!"**_

_**Rachel stared at her not believing she said that. "How dare you talk about my daughter that way or my family!" Bella rolls her eyes not surprised at her.**_

_**"God your so fucking stupid Berry, We were never friends in the first place and I wish you were dead and your parents really don't love you!" Rachel felt tears in her eyes and picked her daughter up.**_

_**"Shut your mouth Bella, Victorie is my daughter who I adopted a couple of months ago and I will not have you talking about her or my family like that in any way! Have some respect for others because I'm sick and tired of seeing your face these days or ever, how dare you say that my parents never loved me, never talked to me again Bella!" She walked off with her daughter leaving Bella there shocked fighting her own tears.**_

_**"Mommy are you alright?" Rachel nods wiping her tears and tells her that she's fine now and Victorie nods resting her head on her shoulder.**_

_**Her phone rings and she see's Crista's number. She puts Victorie down and answers it.**_

_**"Hey sis whats up?" She gets told something and she said that she willl be right home after shopping. They hang up and they finish getting stuff for dinner and pay for it then they walk home and they walk inside.**_

_**"There is my beautiful new great niece." The male voice says making Victorie hide behind Rachel. Rachel puts the bags on the counter and Rachel's mom puts them away while Rachel picks up her baby girl.**_

_**"Victorie he's not going to hurt you alright, this is your great uncle William or Will." Will Shuester smiles at his new niece and smiled at her.**_

_**"Hi Victorie I promise that I won't hurt you princess! I got you something." He pulled out a small box that had a bow on it. Rachel walks over to him and Victorie shyly takes the box.**_

_**"Do you want to open it sweetie?" Rachel asked softly with a comforting voice. Victorie looked at her mommy and nods slowly opening to see a pretty bracelet with her name on her.**_

_**"Aww Victorie that's so pretty, can you say thank you to your great uncle?" Victorie stares at her great uncle and saw that he was smiling at her lovingly and she put her arms and Rachel hands her to him.**_

_**"Thank you great uncle Will." He chuckles saying your welcome and they get to know each other. Rachel stared at her daughter as she talks to her great uncle and laugh a few times.**_

_**"She's warming up to people nicely huh?" Rachel heard her mom ask and Rachel hugs her mom nodding.**_

_**"Yes I'm very proud of her and she's taking it day by day and I think she'll learn to not think I'm leaving her on the bench in a couple of weeks or a month." Her mom nods kissing her forehead.**_

**More Flashbacks.**

_**"Mommy what are we having for dinner?" She asked making Rachel turn around smiling at her daughter.**_

_**"You and your aunties are having chicken and I'm making myself some Vegan pasta, can you go set the table please." Victorie nod getting the plates from the counter then turns on the TV and go to to the news before going back to setting up the table.**_

_**"This just in there's been a report of a major car crash close to the airport and two of the drivers in one car have died on the spot while the other drivers are badly hurt and are being rushed to the hospital." It seems like the other drivers that were badly hurt were drunk and didn't watch where they were going and crashed into the other car. We don't have any names of the people that died but we will keep an update soon. that's all for now but I do feel bad for the family's loss and hopefully we will be contacting them soon." The news guy says.**_

_**Rachel heard it and felt bad for the family that lose two members of their family. She looked at the time and wondered when her parents were coming home and she had a feeling something wasn't right. Crista and Averilyn walked in from the rain and took their coats off and said hi to Victorie giving her a kiss on the cheek before going into their room.**_

_**The house phone rings and Rachel looks at it getting that feeling again and walked over to it and answered it.**_

_**"Hello Rachel Berry speaking?" She asked nervously.**_

_**"Hello Miss Berry I'm afraid I have some bad news." A male voice said making Rachel's heart stop.**_

_**"No please they were badly hurt." She begged looking down and Victorie stared at her mom confused.**_

_**"I'm sorry Miss Berry but your parents died instantly and we want you to come to the hospital tomorrow. I'm sorry for your loss." She just slams the phone down and falls to the ground sobbing hard not believing this was happening to her family right now, this shouldn't be right, her parents were supposed to be coming home and enjoy a nice welcome dinner she made not dead and gone forever.**_

_**Victorie stared at her mommy crying and Victorie screamed for her aunties and Crista and Averilyn rushed out seeing Rachel on the ground sobbing.**_

_**"Rachel what's going on?" Crista asked her sister telling Averilyn to take Victorie into her room. Rachel was in shock holding the phone tightly.**_

_**"There gone Crista, there never coming back." She said sobbing feeling her throat burn but she didn't care. Crista stares at her sister confused.**_

_**"What do you mean?" Rachel looked at her sister with now burning tears in her eyes.**_

_**"Our parents are dead Crista, dead, no longer living, god what dead don't you fucking understand? they were killed in a damn car crash." She said breathing hard while crying.**_

_**Crista broke down with her and held her close. Averilyn and Victorie heard everything and cried in each others arms. They went to the hospital the next day and saw their dead parents and Victorie's dead grandparents laying ontop of the table looking pale with their eyes closed and a sheet over their body. The Berry girls broke down at the sight of them.**_

_**"Rachel where are you going?" She ignored her uncle and walked to the limo and got in with Victorie and closed the door. She couldnt handle seeing everybody mourning over her dead parents.**_

_**"Mommy you still love me right?" Rachel looked at her wet daughter and broke down once more pulling her onto her lap sobbing and nods rocking her daughter.**_

_**"Mommy loves you so very much angel, mommy will always love you." Victorie nod sadly holding her mom close missing her grandparents.**_

**_Rachel woke up the next morning noticing that her daughter was gone._**

_**"Victorie?" She called out and looked into every room and noticed that Averilyn's stuff was gone along with her and she started freaking out when she saw that Victorie's stuff in her room was gone.**_

_**"VICTORIE AND AVERILYN WHERE ARE YOU?" Rachel screamed with tears pouring down her face and Crista woke up and rushed out of her room to see Rachel freaking out calling Victorie's name while crying.**_

_**"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER, WHERE IS MY VICTORIE?" Rachel sobbed into her sister's arms dropping to the ground and Crista held her sister close wanting to hurt the people that would break her sister this badly.**_

_**"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER, I NEED MY DAUGHTER CRISTAA, PLEASE HELP ME FIND HER." Rachel screamed hurting her throat but she didn't care she wanted her daughter back.**_

_**"Shh sis were going to find her and Averilyn I promise." She murmured softly rocking her until she stops crying.**_

**End of Flashback.**

I stare at her shocked after hearing that story. I look down taking it all in then I heard the door slam shut and I look up to see that Rachel was gone along with her stuff. I felt tears coming down my own face just hearing that her own daughter was kidnapped along with her younger sister.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Put Your Arms Around Someone by Jennette Mccurdy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A Life Changing Journey **

**By CollegeStar20!**

**This is a story about how Rachel and Victorie met each other and how Rachel became her mother. It will be in Victorie's and Rachel's POV at times.**

**Enjoy and it will keep up with when Rachel sees her daughter again so Finn and others will be in the story at some point.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Victorie's POV.<strong>

My Aunty picked me up from school today and I didn't like it at all. She smiled at me and we drove home to Nana's house.

"Victorie I want to say that I'm so sorry for taking you away from your mother, I guess I was just upset over loser my parents that I made my own sister suffer not just her daughter." I nod sadly.

"I really do love you sweetie and I'm sorry if I haven't said that to you! I know you had a hard time with your birth family but I'm your family now and I took you from the one person that loves so much that she's hurting badly so in two months were going to drive to Lima Ohio and bring you to your mom, does that sound great?" I stare at her with tears in my eyes nodding and hug her and she hugs me back.

"Thank you so much Aunty Averilyn, I love you too but I love mommy more." She whispered that she knows and we have a aunty and niece cooking dinner together, her helping with my homework and we watch the smurfs together before I go to bed. The next day was saturday and I wanted to call mommy but Aunty still had my cell phone.

"Victorie wake up sweetie so we can have breakfast together then were going clothes shopping for Ohio." I groan getting out of bed and walk into the kitchen to see Nana and Aunty sitting at the table.

"Good morning Nana did you sleep good?" I asked tiredly and she smiles nodding while handing my plate.

"Yes I did Torie, I hope you and Aunt had a fun night, are you happy to be going home to your mom?" I nod really happy to see mommy again, I hope she's doing okay.

**A Month Later In Lima Ohio.**

Rachel and Crista was getting use to their new life in Ohio and Rachel and Quinn actually talked about everything and they became best friends and Quinn Promised she wouldn't tell anybody about Rachel being a mom to Victorie and Rachel was greatful of that! Rachel became best friends with Quinn's boyfriend Noah Puckerman but he goes by Puck and Rachel teased him saying that she was only calling him Noah and he sighs everytime she does. Quinn also knew that Rachel had a crush on her cousin Finn and she thought they would be cute together since they became good friends and she knew that Santana hated that they were close together. Everybody but Finn, Rachel, Crista and Kurt walked into Glee club together talking and Santana wondered where her boyfriend was.

Just then Finn Hudson walked in talking and smiling down at Rachel Berry as he had his arm around her waist and Crista walked in behind them with Kurt who is laughing with Crista.

"Hello Mr. Shue me and Finn have come up with a song to do today if you don't mind. Rachel says so nicely making Santana roll her eyes wondering why Man Hands was all over her man once again.

"Take it away guys." Mr. Shue said taking a seat with the group and Santana stared at Finn and Rachel as they music starts.

**Finn.**

_Don't go breaking my heart_

**Rachel.**

_I couldn't if I tried_

**Finn.**

_Oh, Honey if I get restless_

**Rachel.**

_Baby you're not that kind_

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand as he sang the next part and she blushes staring into his eyes and she knew that she was falling for him.

**Finn.**

_Don't go breaking my heart_

**Rachel.**

_You take the weight off of me_

**Finn.**

_Oh,Honey when you knock on my door_

**Rachel.**

_Ooh I gave you my key_

**Both.**

_Ooh Ohh Nobody knows it_

**Finn.**

_When I was down_

**Rachel.**

_I was your clown_

**Both.**

_Ooh ooh Nobody knows it _

**Finn.**

_Right from the start_

**Rachel.**

_I gave you my heart _

_Ohhhhhhh Ho _

_I gave you my heart_

Everybody but Santana nods her head to the beat as the two danced together and Santana glared at Rachel as Finn placed his hand on her hip singing to her.

**Finn.**

_So don't go breaking my heart_

**Rachel.**

_I won't go breaking your heart_

**Both.**

_Don't go breaking my heart_

Rachel giggles a little when Finn tries to dance cool and everybody laughs as well but Finn didn't mind if it made Rachel laugh.

**Finn.**

_And nobody told us_

**Rachel.**

_Cause nobody showed us_

**Finn.**

_And now it's up to us babe_

**Rachel.**

_Ooh,I think we can make it_

Santana raised an eyebrow at Finn as he sang to Rachel and she saw the loving look in his eyes that he used to show her when they first started dating and she was not pleased because Finn was singing to Rachel like he was _in love_ with her when he should be singing to her_ like that_, Rachel wasn't_ his_ girlfriend, she_ was_ and Santana was going to keep it that way.

**Finn.**

_So don't misunderstand me_

**Rachel.**

_You put the light in my life_

**Finn.**

_You put the sparks to the flame_

**Rachel.**

_I've got your heart in my sights_

Kurt knew his new best friend Rachel had true feelings for his soon to be step brother and he loved Rachel like a sister of his own and he would be very happy for them if they did get together.

**Both.**

_Ohh Ohh Nobody knows it_

**Finn.**

_But,When I was down_

**Rachel.**

_I was your clown_

**Both.**

_Ohh,Ohh Nobody knows it_

**Finn.**

_Right from the start_

**Rachel.**

_I gave you my heart_

**Both.**

_Ohhhhh Ho_

**Rachel.**

_I gave you my heart_

Mr. Shue stared at the pair as they sang and danced together and thought they sounded amazing together and he saw that sparkle in Rachel's eyes again when she looks at Finn. He needed them to be Co. Captain of New Directons and he didn't care that Santana would get made. She was bad as Captain.

**Finn.**

_Don't go breaking my heart_

**Rachel.**

_I won't go breaking your heart_

**Both.**

_Don't go breaking my heart_  
><em>Oooh Ohh<em>

**Rachel.**

_I give you my heart_

Finn held Rachel close to him to as he sang to her then they sang together and she looked into his eyes feeling something that she knows she shouldn't feel for him.

**Finn.**

_Don't go breaking my heart_

**Rachel.**

_I won't go breaking your heart_

**Finn.**

_Don't go breaking my_

**Both.**

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

**Rachel.**

_Don't go breaking my_

**Both**

_Don't go breaking my_

**Finn.**

_Heart_

**Rachel**

_I won't go breaking your heart_

**Finn.**

_Don't go breaking my heart_

Quinn watched as Finn pulled away from Rachel from behind and placed both of his hands on her waist singing to her and Rachel shook her head singing to him passionately as they get close to ending the song.

**Rachel. **

_Don't go breaking my_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

**Finn.**

_Don't go breaking my_

Finn and Rachel stare into each other's eyes finishing up the song slowly not caring that an angry Santana Lopez is glaring at them hard.

**Both.**

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_Oooh Ooooh_

_Yeah..._

The music stops and everybody but Santana stared at them clapping loudly cheering for them and Finn and Rachel finally let go smiling then stare at the group.

"That was amazing guys and you guys blend so well together, have a seat so we can talk about The wedding." They nod and Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and laced his fingers with hers and they sat down together.

"You were amazing Rach, it was like you were telling you wouldn't _actually _break my heart." Finn whispered grinning at her and Rachel giggled softly blushing because the truth was she wouldn't break his heart if they were together and hopefully somebody he would see that they were mean't to be together but for now she was fine with being friends with him.

"Hey I heard that you were staying the night at my house tonight with Kurt, do you want to join us for dinner before you come over, I know Crista is spending the night at Quinn's house." Finn whispered.

"I will that Finn very much, I see you at 7:30." She whispered back before listening to her uncle talk and Finn rubs his thumb against her hand and she blushed smiling slightly. Finn's mom and Kurt's dad are getting married and asked the New Directions to sing at the wedding and Santana was pissed that Rachel and Finn were paired up together.

After Glee club is over for the day Santana stared at her boyfriend wondering if he was going to talk to her but he just hugs Rachel before leaving with Puck. Rachel walks out with her arms linked with Mercedes.

Quinn walks over to Santana to see her jealousy pissed off look and Quinn chuckles making Santana glance at her scolding her.

"Hey Santana, how are you doing with Rachel and Finn hanging out?" She asked her ex best friend until she changed her ways.

"How do you think it's going Quinn? Finn said he wanted a break from us but it's over now but he's still acting like were not together." Santana tells her annoyed.

"I know that you hate being on the bottom but Rachel and Finn are just really great friends, he would never cheat on you like you _did_ to him and Rachel is one of my best friends, I don't want you hurting her because your jealous of their friendship." Quinn says softly. Santana growled making Quinn roll her eyes.

"What makes you think _I_ want Finn being friends with that midget and her sister?" Quinn just stared at her smiling brightly almost scaring Santana a little.

"Because if _you_ tell Finn Hudson to stop being friends with Rachel or Crista Berry Santana, Finn is just going to end up dating Rachel and I know you don't want that." She says before walking out.

Santana stood there glaring at the floor knowing Quinn was right but she wasn't backing off, Finn Hudson was her boyfriend and little miss Rachel Berry is going to back_ off_ or else.

**At The Hudson-Hummel House.**

Finn Hudson knew that Santana was at Brittany's house for the night for whatever they did together and he figured that Santana was hooking up with Brittany behind his back and sure he wasn't happy about but if he told her to stop being close to Brittany she would just yell about him for being stupid or whatever. He knew that Brittany came first in their relationship but he was getting tired of coming second to his girlfriend.

He knew that Rachel was in Kurt's room with Kurt at the moment getting comfortable for her stay here and he and Kurt reminded Finn's mom that Rachel was Vegan and could only eat those foods. Carole knew and made Rachel some Vegan pasta with a side salad while they had normal pasta while a side salad aswell. He was dressed in his basketball shorts a dark blue t shirt. This was the first time his mom was meeting Rachel.

He walked downstairs and went into the dinning room to see his mom and soon to be step dad setting up the table.

"Hey sweetie I met Rachel she's very pretty and if you weren't with Santana I wouldn't mind you being with Rachel." He shook his head trying not to blush. He was guy and he shouldn't be blushing over some girl that wasn't even his own girlfriend. He turns around to get something to drink from the kitchen when he heard footsteps and he saw his soon to be step brother Kurt wearing black sweat pants with a light blue t shirt while their house guest Rachel Berry wore gray shorts with a pink and white tank top and her hair was in a messy pony tail. He thought she looked beautiful.

Rachel smiled at Finn and walked over to him and hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her tiny body.

"You look nice and comfortable Rachel, are you enjoying my home?" Finn asked staring at her and she nods.

"Yes it's very lovely Finn, your mom is lucky to have such a lovely home like this one." She said with a fake smile thinking about her own mother.

Kurt saw the fake smile and knew she was thinking about her parents and grabbed her hand.

"Come little Barbra lets eat dinner so we can watch West Side Story." Rachel softly hearing that and grabbed Finn's hand aswell and they go do the dinning room and enjoy their dinner together.

**With Finn and Rachel.**

After Kurt and Rachel watched a few movies Kurt went to bed along with Burt and Carole but Finn couldn't sleep and he heard a soft knock on his door and opened it to see a tearful Rachel staring at him.

"Hey Rach are you alright?" She shook her head and walked in his room and he kept his door open but brought Rachel to his bed and they lied down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" She starts talking about a dream she had about her parents and he held her close as she cried then he starts singing to her softly.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_'Cause I've seen the dark side too_

__When the night falls on you_ _

__You don't know what to do_ _

__Nothing you confess_ _

__Could make me love you less__

Rachel sniffles hearing Finn sing to her softly in his amazing voice and she snuggles up to him resting her head against his chest.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody __hurt you_

_I'll stand by you._

Finn pulled her close covering both of them as he kept singing and he didn't know that Burt, Carole and Kurt were listening him sing to Rachel.

_So, if you're mad, get mad!_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_ _But I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_Don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_'Cause even if you're wrong_

Rachel looked up at Finn with tearful eyes really greatful for him and he was also keeping her strong as she missed her daughter.

_I'll stand by you_ _I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_ _I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_ _I'll stand by you._

__And when, when the night falls on you baby_ _

__You're feeling all alone_ _You won't be on your own__

He smiled at her tiredly as she rests her head back on his chest as he finishes up the song.

_I'll stand by you_ _I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_ _I'll stand by you_

_T__ake me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_ _I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

Rachel feels her eyes closing and lets sleep take over and Finn can feel her soft breathing knowing she's sleeping and he ends the song.

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you._

He stops singing and kisses her forehead whispering to her before falling a sleep.

"I'll stand by you as long as you let me Rachel Berry, you mean the world to me." He says before going to see keeping his arm around her waist.

The next morning Finn woke up with his arm around Rachel's waist and he looked at her to see her sleeping peaceful.

"What the hell is going on here?" A strong hispanic angry voice and Rachel looked up to see Santana glaring at her and Finn and she sighs looking down.

**Find out what happens next and the songs were Don't Go Breaking My Heart from Glee and I'll Stand By You also from Glee.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A Life Changing Journey **

**By CollegeStar20!**

**This is a story about how Rachel and Victorie met each other and how Rachel became her mother. It will be in Victorie's and Rachel's POV at times.**

**Enjoy and it will keep up with when Rachel sees her daughter again so Finn and others will be in the story at some point.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

The next morning I was sleeping peaceful in Kurt's room when I felt a strong arm around my waist and opened my eyes to see Finn Hudson staring at me tiredly. Oh god I slept in his bed and not Kurt's room .

"What the hell is going on here?" A strong hispanic angry voice yelled making me jump and me and Finn both see Finn's girlfriend Santana glaring at us and I look down sighing.

"Why the fuck is Yentl doing your house Finn? huh what is some other girl doing in your bed Hudson?" Santana yelled making me get up and start to leave when Santana grabbed my arm.

"Let me go I just fell a sleep after Finn sang to me and I guess I never woke up after that! I was invited by Kurt for a sleepover and your hurting my arm." I said pulling away from her to rush out of the room.

I walked into Kurt's room and he handed me my phone saying that my sister Crista called. I look at my missed calls and saw that my little girl called me 5 times and Crista called me 7 times.

"What happened last night?" I told Kurt about my dream and how I didn't want to wake him so I went to Finn and he sang to me after I told him my dream.

"I know it's hard losing a parent, I mean my mother died when I was 1 years and Finn's died when he as baby fighting for our country." I stared at him sadly. Sure they lost a parent but I lost both of mine.

"Yeah well you didn't lose both of your parents Kurt so please don't say you know what I'm going through." I said grabbing my bag and go into the bathroom locking the door and take a shower.

**With Finn.**

Finn was tired of being yelled at by his bitchy girlfriend and just groans making Santana glare at him slapping his arm.

"Am I annoying you Finnupt?" He shook his head in anger and pushed her off his bed.

"Shut the hell up Santana, I'm tired of your nasty comments and your jealousy is pissing me off, if your so worried about me leaving you then you shouldn't have cheated on me." Santana froze staring at him.

"Baby I already told you how sorry I was what more do you want from me?" Santana whispered.

"I want you to knock it off with the comments about Rachel, she lost her parents Santana, there never coming back." Santana nods sighing.

"Are we still on a break or not?" She asked and he shook his head walking up to her and kisses her sweetly on the lips.

"Our break is over but try to be nice to my friends and yes Rachel and Crista are my friends." She sighs before kissing him again and they makeout for while not knowing that Rachel was staring at them sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV at Burt and Carole's wedding.<strong>

I was standing in the hallway at the church with my best friends Quinn and Tina talking about how great we look in our red dresses that Carole picked out for us.

"Girls I'm going to go look for Finn before we have to sing." They said okay and I turn around and look for Finn wondering where he is.

I look into one room and see him talking to his girlfriend Santana Lopez who I'm jealous of because Finn was her boyfriend and I wanted Finn to be mine. She was fixing his tie then pulls away and I walk into the room and clear my throat and they both look at me surprised.

"There you are guys we need to get in our places soon!" I said walking in not sure what they were talking about but Santana glared at me.

"Whatever hobbit I needs to meet up with Puck so we can work on our parts together since Quinn is with Sam!" Santana says glaring at me before leaving.

"Hello Finn you look so handsome!" He stares at me in a daze and I chuckle softly walking closer to him.

"Aren't you going to tell me how pretty I look?" I asked hopefully even if he is with Santana. He walks closer me and grabbed my hands.

"You look amazingly beautiful Rachel and I mean that alot, if you were my girlfriend I would be kissing you right now!" I blush a little and look up at him.

"That's very sweet Finn but I'm actually freaking out here!" He frowns slightly lacing his fingers through mine making me even more nervous.

"What's wrong Rachel?" He asked wrapping his arms around my waist and I tell him that I have never sang in front of people at a wedding before and I was nevous.

"Rach I know that things with Santana have been extremely complicated since there is something going on between me and you but all you have to do look at me the whole time were sing and I will show you that it's okay and we will get through this! I smile at him saying that it's time and we do the song and it was beautiful wedding.

**At The Shuester-Berry house ****In Rachel's POV.**

Me and Finn have been hanging out alot lately and he's amazing, he became one of my best friends but I wish he was my boyfriend and he knows about Mr. Shuester being mine and Crista's uncle and he thinks it's cool that were close to his favorite teacher. I remember the first time I met Finn's family. Kurt is Finn's step brother is like my best girlfriend since he's gay and Finn's mom remarried Kurt's dad Burt a last month and we all sang at their wedding and I got paired off with Finn to sing with him and I had Dinner with them for the first time last week, it was fun because his family is so nice, me and Finn ended up watching movies after that and we fell alseep in his bedroom but the next day we got yelled at by Santana Lopez because I was sleeping her boyfriend's bed in his room.

Finn makes me feel so alive and we just fit right together and I hope he feels the same way but he's with Santana which I hate because she doesn't belong to him. He tought me how to bowl which I'm getting better at, he tought me how to play the drums and he even tought me how to play Football and basketball, his mom is so nice and pretty and she thinks that I'm better for Finn then Santana which I blushed at when she thought I was Finn's new girlfriend but Finn told her that I was just his friend. Finn's mom thinks I was pretty with great manners which I do have unlike Crista who will just speak her mind. We maybe identical twins but we are still different.

I'm in my room on a tuesday night doing my homework. I look down to see that I'm wearing black short shorts that I love with a white shirt that fits perfectly with my petite figure and I have nothing on my feet since I'm home, I had my share of boyfriends but now I'm falling for a guy that has a girlfriend and the girlfriend hates me. I wonder what my daughter would say if I had Finn.

"Hey there Rach, can I join you?" I heard a male voice ask me making me jump and I fall off my bed snapping out of my thought to see the guy I have been thinking about all day even if we saw each other during school and I groan feeling pain in my back and he runs over to me worried.

"Are you okay Rachel? tell me where it hurts." Finn asked me concered and I stare at him smiling slightly.

"I'm fine Finn can you just help me up please?" I asked him softly trying so hard not to cry because that's how I'm feeling right now. He picks me up and brings me back on my bed and I look up at him as he looked at me.

"Do you want me to rub your back baby girl?" He asked me and I stare at him shocked because he has never called me that before.

"B-Baby girl?" I stuttered which shocks me because I never stutter, I'm more pelite and strong when it comes to talking because I'm Rachel Berry I'm supposed to be strong.

He chuckles sitting on my bed and he moves me alittle before sitting behind me and he starts rubbing my back.

"Yes Baby girl since you are Rachel, I'm glad your my best friend, yes I'm dating Santana but I would like for you to my girlfriend some day or more then that because your the one for me and I need you in my life.

He tells me and I couldn't help but smile at him but I thought about the way Santana's been glaring at me lately since Finn went on a break from their relationship.

"Are you sure Finn because we have been going on little dates without Santana knowing when you two were on a break but were also best friends so I don't want to mess that up.

I tell him and he pulls me closer to him.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, your my best friend forever now but your also the girl I want to be with, I promise I won't ever hurt you but one day we will be together and I will be really happy about that."

He tells me with a grin on his face and I smile at him.

"I believe you Finn and I want to be your girlfriend someday also but for now I'm glad your my best friend." I tell him and he pulls me so close that I'm almost on his lap and he leans down and pressed his lips on mine making me close my eyes for a second feeling the sparks that are really there.

"Rachy have you seen my-" I pull away when I hear my sister's voice and she stares at us suprised.

"What's going on here? Crista asked smirking.

"Um we were just practing for drama class since were doing romeo and Juliet." I tell her and Finn looks at me grinning really hard that I start giggling.

"Really Rach, because it looks like you were doing more then that?" Crista asked me and I nod hoping she buys it and she does.

"Hello Crista, how are you tonight?" Finn says to my sister in a scared voice that makes me smile at how cute he is when he's nervous.

"I'm Fine thank you Finn Hudson, how are you tonight?" She asked smirking at my new crush who still has a girlfriend but he kissed me and it felt good.

"Crista leave Finn alone and leave my room before I tell uncle William about the time you threw a party while he was out of town." I said smirking at her.

"Fine I will leave but Uncle Will wouldn't be happy to see his niece making out with a guy on her bed." She threw back.

"Um I talked to Mr. Shue and he said it's fine that I'm here for Rachel and if were thinking about doing something else, to use protection." Finn muttered nervously making me and Crista start laughing and Crista leaves my room while me and Finn just lay in each others arms.

"Finn did my uncle really say that? I asked him and he nods blushing a little.

"Finn your cute with your nervous but we can't make out with each other if your going to be with Santana." I tell him closing my eyes.

"When the time is right I will be your boyfriend Rach." He says wrapping his arm around my waist and I smile closing my eyes loving being this close to him.

**Find out what happens next. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A Life Changing Journey **

**By CollegeStar20!**

**This is a story about how Rachel and Victorie met each other and how Rachel became her mother. It will be in Victorie's and Rachel's POV at times.**

**Enjoy and it will keep up with when Rachel sees her daughter again so Finn and others will be in the story at some point.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>At the Homecoming Dance <strong>In Rachel's POV.**

Finn and I are offically together as a couple after Santana said some stuff about being in an open relationship with him but Finn didn't want any of that and broke up with her but she still doesn't believe it. Sure me and Santana were friends sort of but that could change at anytime. Oh a few days before tonight's game Kurt and I talked but I didn't tell him about my daughter because I wasn't even ready to tell Finn about her yet but Kurt's one of my best friends now and I said said sorry for snapping at him but he understood that it was hard to lose family.

We won the big homecoming game tonight and before we came to the game um Finn made love to me for the first time saftly because I wasn't ready to be a mother with a baby in my stomach even if Victorie was my daughter. He took my virginity gently and making me feel special tonight and he told me he loved me and I loved hearing it because I felt like it was real.

Were at the homecoming dance now and Finn looks so handsome in his black dress pants with a dark blue dress shirt and black shoes. He didn't care that Kurt picked them out, he was just glad I matched him in my short dark blue halter sparkled mini dress that fit my curves like glue with my dark blue heels on my feet. Crista did my hair in soft wavy curls and she did my makeup aswell.

"You were amazing Captain of the Titans football team." I giggled holding onto his hand. Finn stares down at me and grins making me blush.

"Baby I couldn't have done it without my good luck charm which is you." I blush not believing he called me his good luck charm. We looked at our friends and other students having a good time.

"Your finally mine huh?" He whispers pulling me by the waist making me nod.

"As long as you want to me to be yours." I replied back softly and he kisses my forehead affectionately and I smile up at him.

"Hey guys you finally made it come on lets dance." Quinn said grabbing my other hand pulling me and Finn to the dance floor and we start dancing with her and Noah.

Finn placed his hands on my hips as we dance to the song and I look up at him with a soft smile then my phone buzzes and I pull away for a second getting it out of my handbag to see Victorie calling.

"I have to take this Finny, I promise to be back soon." I tell him before answering my.

"Hey baby did you want to talk?" I said before walking out of the gym and I saw the confused look on Finn's face but now wasn't the time.

"Mommy Aunty says were coming to you next month." I smile hearing the great news that my little girl was coming to me soon.

"That's great to hear Victorie, are you doing good in school?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"Yes mommy I am,Aunty told them I would be leaving soon and they were fine with it! these girls at school keep staring at me oddly." I remeber how they did that to me and Crista.

"Just ignore them like you've been doing or you can be a good girl for mommy and try gettting to know them until you leave." I tell because I think it would be a good thing to do.

"I guess I could try to get to know this one girl named Jasmine who keeps asking to sit with her at lunch! oh Nana started calling me Torie, I like it." Wow I never thought about Torie.

"That's great sweetie I love that nickname and promise me that you will behave before coming home to me, can you do that?" I knew I had to get back to Finn.

"Yes mom I can and I love you so much." I didn't want to start crying so I took a deep breathe.

"I love you too Torie now go to bed." She said okay before hanging up. I held my phone close to my heart then I heard the door open and I saw Quinn.

"Hey Finn was getting worried so I said I would check on you! are you alright?" I nod biting my lip trying not tear up after talking to my daughter.

"Did you just get off the phone with Victorie?" I nod and she hugged me saying that it's going to be okay and soon I will have my little girl with me.

"Your right and I know Finn is going to wonder what's going on now that were offically a couple." She stared at me shocked.

"Oh my god were going to be cousin in laws, Finn loves you I know this because when he was Santana he couldn't take his eyes off you." I blush hearing that.

"Let's go by inside Quinn, our boyfriends are waiting." She grins grabbing my hand and we go back inside and I walk over to Finn to see him staring at me kind of angry.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He sighs and grabbed my hand and we say to the slow song.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had another boyfriend?" I stare at him confused.

"Finn your my own boyfriend alright, I'm not cheating on you like Santana did, there is something going on that I'm not ready to tell." He looked into my eyes and nods.

"Alright I understand Rach but promise you will tell me when your ready." I smile up at him and press my lips against his cheek.

"I promise Finn." He grins and we sway some to the song and I rest my head against his chest.

"Thank you for being gently with me Finn when we made love, I'm sure you've done it better with Santana." I said hiding my face in his chest but he placed his hand on my face making me stare at him.

"Rachel I never had sex with Santana or any girl, _you_ were my first just as much as I was _yours_, we didn't have sex tonight alright, we made love because I_ do_ love you." I stare at him shocked.

"Oh Finn I love you too, your amazing and when I'm ready I promise I will tell you what's going on." He just nods smiling at me before pulling me close and he pressed his lips against my lips making me feel chills.

**With Victorie In New Jersey A week later.**

Victorie was at her locker getting her Math book when Jasmine walked up to her.

"Hey Victorie did you have a good weekend?" Victorie smiled at her kindly and nods.

"Yes I did Jasmine and I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me?" Jasmine's eyes widen in surprise and nods.

"Yeah that would be nice, I'm surprised you asked though since you said you didn't want to get to know anybody here." Victorie looks down awkwardly.

"I guess I changed my mind since I don't have that much time here, I would like to be friends with you Jasmine if that's okay?" She grins at Victorie and nods.

"It's more then okay Torie we can be best friends until you have to leave." Victorie would like that and grabbed her books before closing her locker and Jasmine linked her arm with Victorie's and they walk to class.

**Find out what happens next.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A Life Changing Journey **

**By CollegeStar20!**

**This is a story about how Rachel and Victorie met each other and how Rachel became her mother. It will be in Victorie's and Rachel's POV at times.**

**Enjoy and it will keep up with when Rachel sees her daughter again so Finn and others will be in the story at some point.**

* * *

><p><strong>With Victorie.<strong>

Victorie was walking down the hallway at her school when some boy came up to her and smiled at her.

"Hey Torie I'm Foster, were in Art class together." Victorie stared at Foster already knowing that he's Gigi's ex boyfriend.

"That name is Victorie Berry, and why are you talking to me?" She asked as she kept walking down the hallway to her next class.

"Because your pretty cool and I like you Victorie, your not like other girls here." Victorie wasn't going to lie, she found Foster cute but she was leaving next month and she didn't want a boyfriend.

"That's nice but I'm not going to be here long so it's not going to happen and I don't want a boyfriend." She said before walking off.

Foster stood there sighing wishing Victorie would astleast be his friend. He hated Gigi for making every girl at their school stay away from him.

**After School with Victorie.**

Victorie was outside listening to her ipod waiting for her aunty to pick her up. She looked at the people around her and missed her mom badly. She starts singing.

_ I used to think _

_Being like you_

_ Was the key to having everything every dream come true _

_I used to think_

_ Following the crowd _

_Was the only thing that i could do until i found out_

She didn't know that Foster was waiting for his dad to pick him up was listening to her sing the whole time.

_Im okay (dig it)_

_ Sometimes you gotta do your own thing (dig it) _

_Every winter turns to spring (dig it) _

_And everybody's got there own wings _

Victorie thought about her her birth parents and wished she stood up to them so she wouldn't so boxed in when it coems to her feelings for other people.

_The little girl you knew _

_The one that never stood up to you _

_Who kept her silence too long _

_Well shes gone with the wind _

_And now i'm standing my ground_

_And who i am and for that i'm proud_

_ And the girl that you knew _

_Well she's gone with the wind _  
><em>She's gone gone <em>

_(she's gone she's gone)_

_ She's gone gone _

_(she's gone she's gone) _

_She's gone gone _

_(she's gone she's gone) _

_Well she's gone with the wind_

Victorie thought about her so called sisters and still can't believe they just left her on a park bench in the middle of the winter in New York City.

_ Im speakin up _

_My conscience is clear _

_And i dont care what anybody thinks _

_i've released that fear _

_And i dont have to be_

_ What you want me to be _

_Coz everytime i try to fit in _

_it feels like i'm in a prison_

_Im okay (dig it)_

_ Sometimes you gotta do your own thing (dig it) _

_Every winter turns to spring (dig it) _

_And everybody's got there own wings _

Foster stared at Victorie amazed at how soft yet strong her singing voice is as she sings and he wants to get know this girl so badly.

_The little girl you knew _

_The one that never stood up to you _

_Who kept her silence too long _

_Well shes gone with the wind _

_And now i'm standing my ground_

_And who i am and for that i'm proud_

_ And the girl that you knew _

_Well she's gone with the wind_

_She's gone gone_

_ (she's gone she's gone)_

_ She's gone gone _

_(she's gone she's gone) _

_She's gone gone _

_(she's gone she's gone) _

_Well she's gone with the wind_

Victorie didn't hear her Aunt's car pull up as she kept singing because she was so into the song and Averilyn listened to her finish up.

_ One look in my eyes _

_And you'll see i'm different _

_I'm findin myself everyday _

_And along the way I have changed_

_ The little girl you knew_

_ The one that never stood up to you_

_ Who kept her silence too long _

_Well shes gone with the wind _

_And now i'm standin my ground _

_And who i am and for that i'm proud_

_ And the girl that you knew_

_ Well she's gone with the wind_

Victorie opened her eyes finishing up the last part of the song and saw her Aunty's car there and she blushed slightly singing.

_ She's gone gone _

_(she's gone she's gone) _

_She's gone gone _

_(she's gone she's gone) _

_She's gone gone _

_(she's gone she's gone)_

_ Well she's gone with the wind_

She waved at her taking her headphones out of her ears and turned it off then glanced at Foster to see him smiling at her kindly before getting into his dad's car then she get into her Aunt's and puts her seat belt on.

"Was that about your old family?" She heard her Aunt asked her and she nods silently.

"You know I know your still hurting over me taking you away from your mom and your sisters leaving you on the bench but I promise to keep you safe until your safe in my sister's arms." Victorie nods.

"It's hard still missing them but I love my new family now and I will try opening up more." Averilyn nods grabbing her hand.

"It's okay to take things slow as they are now but promise me if you ever want to talk you can, I'm a great listener." She smiles at her aunt and they drive home to their grandma's house.

**Find out what happens next and the song was Gone With The Wind by Vanessa Hudgens.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A Life Changing Journey **

**By CollegeStar20!**

**This is a story about how Rachel and Victorie met each other and how Rachel became her mother. It will be in Victorie's and Rachel's POV at times.**

**Enjoy and it will keep up with when Rachel sees her daughter again so Finn and others will be in the story at some point.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Victorie's POV.<strong>

Next month I was going to be with my mommy. Aunty lyn asked me if I wanted to check on mommy's facebook to see what she was up to and we both saw that she was in a relationship but with who? Did this guy like kids and what would he think about me being around once we get to Ohio. Those thoughts kept running through my mind as I pack up some of my stuff since mommy has my other stuff.

"Aunty Lyn do you think mommy will want to spend less time with me now that she's with somebody?" Aunty Lyn stared at me and walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Torie I already talked to your mother and she promises that you won't spend less time with you, she can't wait until you get to her alright?" I nod still unsure because why was mommy dating already.

"Do you not want your mom to be dating?" I wasn't sure if I was ready to have mom dating somebody because she's supposed to be happy with just me in her life.

"I don't know that question yet." She frowns slightly but nods and says that she's going to start dinner and leaves the room.

**With Rachel and Crista In Lima.**

Rachel was getting stressful knowing that her daughter Victorie Annabelle Berry was going to be in her arms in a month. Her and Crista were spending time together away from their boyfriends. They were out to lunch on a Saturday after Rachel just got finish being sick.

"Hey sis do you think Victorie is going to like being in Lima?" Rachel shrugged because she wasn't sure how her daughter was going handle the idea of being in a new place after being in New York then New Jersey.

"I don't know if she will Crista,I mean I've known New York my whole life and so has she! for Victorie to be here would be hard I bet but I _need_ to raise my little girl here." Crista nods smiling at her.

"I agree it would be safer for her to be here and not in the city that never sleeps, Victorie needs to be in a calmer space and Lima Ohio is where it is at the moment." Rachel smiles taking a sip of her tea.

"How do you think your little girl is going to react when she finds out that your dating Finn?" Rachel sighs staring at her sister.

"I really don't know how she's going to be and I still haven't told Finn what's going on yet, I'm just worried that he's going to break up with me because of it." Crista grabs her sister's hand.

"Rach if Finn really loves you like he says he does, then he won't break up with you and he will understand why you didn't tell him about my niece." Rachel really hoped she was right.

Rachel's phone buzzes and she saw a text from Finn and smiled after reading the text.

**"Missing u,hope u and Crista r enjoying your twin time*Finn Hudson***

Crista looked the message and smiles at her sister clearing her throat making Rachel look up.

"Still think he doesn't love you?" Rachel blushes knowing she's being silly with Finn thinking about leaving her.

"Alright he loves me as much as I know he loves me but it's still hard not to think of the worst okay." Crista nods totally agreeing with her. She understands but she knows the moment Finn Hudson came up to them in the hallway that he was hooked on Rachel big time and he saw the love at first sight in his eyes that she's sure Rachel had aswell.

"So are you ready to get stuff for your little girl's bedroom before she joins us?" Rachel nods smiling brightly and they finish their lunch before going shopping for Victorie's bedroom.

**With Quinn and Rachel after Cheer Practice.**

Quinn saw her best friend and fellow teen mother changing into her clean cheerios uniform and she couldn't help but stare at how great Rachel's body looked without clothes on but she wasn't into girls. She was a girl and so what if girl's checked out girls, it wasn't like she was a Lesbian or Bisexual, she was just looking and she was sure girls looked at her aswell.

"Hey Quinn are you alright?" She snaps out of her thought to see Rachel staring at her oddly while holding her school bag on her shoulder.

"Um yeah I'm fine I was just thinking." Rachel just nods still unsure because she did see Quinn checking her out a little while she was getting dressed but she knows that most girls check out other girls.

"Okay you said you wanted to talk before Glee club practice?" Quinn nods silently finishing up her pony tail and they both sit on the bench.

"Yeah I wanted to ask you how things are going with you and Victorie?" Rachel smiles saying that Victorie was getting to know some of the girls at the school.

"That's great I can't wait to meet her Rach, you know your like a sister to me so I want you to tell me the moment she's here." Rachel stared at her awkwardly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea I mean you and Noah are still having trouble even been around little kids with out thinking about your _own_ daughter." Quinn was ready to have another child around her.

"Yes were_ both_ teen mothers Rachel no matter if I gave my daughter up, Beth's still _my_ daughter and Victorie is _yours_, I just want to be a part of her life." Rachel hugs her saying okay.

"You can be a part of Torie's life as long as you want to be." Quinn hugged her back saying that she was happy and hopefully Puck would be alright with it.

"Come on let's get to Glee." They grab their stuff and walk out of the locker room not knowing that Santana Lopez was still in the room and listened to the while thing.

"So Rachel's a teen mom, I wonder how Finn would handle this information?" Santana muttered before grabbing her back then left to get to Glee practice.

**Find out what happens next.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A Life Changing Journey **

**By CollegeStar20!**

**This is a story about how Rachel and Victorie met each other and how Rachel became her mother. It will be in Victorie's and Rachel's POV at times.**

**Enjoy and it will keep up with when Rachel sees her daughter again so Finn and others will be in the story at some point.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Glee Club Practice.<strong>

Rachel was sitting on top row in the choir room watching her uncle talk about the assignment of the week before Sectionals but her mind wasn't focused on that, she was staring at her boyfriend feeling guilty for not telling him that she was a mother and her daughter was on her way to Ohio any day now and she was nervous big time. Quinn saw the scared look on Rachel's face and sighs looking at her boyfriend whispering in his ear and Puck looked over at Rachel and saw her looking down now as Finn held her close. He took his phone out and text to her and Rachel looked at her phone seeing that Noah was texting her.

**If you want to tell him about Victorie then tell him*Puck***

_It's not easy Noah, she could be here at any moment and I'm scared that he's going to leave me.*Rachel B*_

**I know my boy Rach, just trust me and tell him.*Puck***

Rachel stared at her phone putting it away then looked at Finn to see him grinning at her and she smiles back at him and snuggles up to him knowing that she's too scared to tell him.

"Are you alright babe?" She gives him a fake smile nodding before glancing at Quinn and shake her head telling her she wasn't ready yet and Quinn frowns looking back at Mr. Shue.

Alright Sam and Quinn will get the lead duet and Santana will get the lead solo while the rest of you back her up at Sectionals." They all nod listening and Santana smirks at the group knowing she's hot.

"You picked the right person to do that Solo Mr. Shue." Everybody rolled their eyes at Santana and she scuffs when she saw Brittany shaking her head at her rolling her eyes.

"Oh so I'm not worth it to sing at Sectionals?" They all stare at her tired of her drama.

"Were not saying anything Santana, congrats on getting the Solo at Sectionals." Crista said with a fake smile and Santana gives her one back before the bell rings and the group gets up.

"Hey Rachel when did you have the baby because it doesn't look like you lost all the fat yet." Santana said smirking while laughing and Rachel frowns feeling tears forming in her eyes and runs out. Finn and Crista rushed out looking for Rachel while the other left but Quinn and Santana.

"Do you really think that comment was supposed to be funny?" Santana stared at Quinn and sighs.

"Look it was a joke she doesn't have to be a _baby_ about it." Quinn slapped Santana's face and held her top glaring into her eyes.

"How would you like if your own daughter was kidnapped Santana by your own little sister after your parents died?" Santana's eyes widen having no idea what Rachel was going through.

"Quinn I'm sorry I didn't know but why do you care if I make fun of Berry?" Quinn growled making Santana jump a little and Quinn lets her go.

"You weren't_ supposed_ to know Santana, I care because unlike you she's actually one of my best friends and fellow teen mother, we bonded over that and your messing up her life!" Santana stared at her wondering how she knows this kind of stuff and she doesn't.

"Look I don't go telling people that your a closeted Bisexual or Lesbian that has feelings for Brittany, so knock it off with hurting her!" Santana stood there looking down not believing Quinn knows about her feelings.

"I'm not going to tell Santana because that would make me a really bad friend and I would never out you to anybody because I know your not ready." Santana nods sadly.

"Rachel doesn't need your bitchy self messing up her life anymore! your jealous because she has Finn and you can't handle it. Rachel's scared that he might leave her once she tells him and she really doesn't need your bullshit, it's hard to deal with it and she hates lying to him! just leave her alone from now on and don't tell anybody or else I'm kicking your ass." Quinn said before walking out.

Santana stood there knowing she's hurting Rachel but she just doesn't want Finn to be happy knowing that herself wasn't happy these days.

**With Averilyn and Victorie.**

Averilyn was on the road looking at the signs and she smiles when she saw the Welcome To North Dakota sign and she knew she was close to Ohio. She looked over to Victorie to see her sleeping with her ipod playing and she reached over taking the headphones out of her ears and turned the ipod off because she didn't want it dying on her.

"Were almost close to Rachel, Crista and uncle Will, Victorie! were going to see your mommy and I really am sorry for taking you away from her." Averilyn thought as she drove.

Victorie peacefully rests her head against the window enjoying the sleep while she can before she sees her mom.

"I can't wait to see you mom." Victorie thought before going into a deeper sleep as her Aunt drove.

**Find out what happens next.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A Life Changing Journey **

**By CollegeStar20!**

**This is a story about how Rachel and Victorie met each other and how Rachel became her mother. It will be in Victorie's and Rachel's POV at times.**

**Enjoy and it will keep up with when Rachel sees her daughter again so Finn and others will be in the story at some point.**

* * *

><p><strong>In Rachel's POV.<strong>

I hate Santana Lopez for for thinking I had a damn baby when I haven't been pregnant in my life but some how I knew she knows about me being a mother but I wasn't going to let her comments get to me anymore because I need to be strong knowing that my daughter was finally in Ohio but Averilyn had a few miles to go before she made it Lima Ohio.

"Rachel I'm sorry for Santana's comment last week, she's just jealous of our relationship." Finn says wrapping his arm around my waist and I smile at him pecking his lips.

"I know she is Finn it just hurt when she said I was fat, I've always had insecurities when it comes to my nose, my waistline and my breast and she just makes me feel ugly." I tell him.

"Baby she made me feel ugly aswell when me and her were together but now that I'm with you I feel handsome and you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I'm glad your mine." I smile at him.

"Thank you for being the best boyfriend ever and pretty soon I'm going to tell you what I've been hiding." He nods saying okay and we go to class holding hands.

**With Averilyn and Victorie.**

Averilyn drove tiredly for hours then she saw the Welcome To Ohio sign and smiled tiredly and looked over at Victorie waking her up.

"Victorie were in Ohio but we have few more miles to go before we reach Lima." Victorie nods tiredly and rubbed her eyes. She was glad she was finally in the place were her mom was but she hated that she was still far away. She grabbed a snack from her bag of snacks and pulled out some twizzlers and started eating some.

"Don't eat all of those Victorie or your going to get sick and I don't want your mother yelling at me because I gave you alot of junk food." Victorie frowns and put the bag away and starts reading her book.

"Are you happy now that were close to being with our family again?" Victorie nods saying yes before going back to reading her book.

They finally get to Lima after a few hours and drove to a motel where they would stay for the night before driving to their uncle's place and then meeting up at McKinley where Victorie would see her mom.

They rented a room for the night and Victorie got dressed into her night clothes and called her mom before she goes to bed. Rachel didn't answer so she just left a message before going to sleep.

**With Rachel in her room.**

She just got out of the shower and her body was wrapped in a towel. She checked her phone and saw that she a missed call from Victorie and a new message so she listened to it.

_**Hi mommy it's Victorie Annabelle Berry! Aunty Lyn and I finally made it Lima but were staying in a motel for the night, I can't wait to see you. Love you mommy and hope you sleep good. It's time for me to go to bed now in this scary looking bed but pretty soon I will be a peaceful bed tomorrow, see you tomorrow mommy. Good night.**_

Rachel saved the message and got dressed for the bed with a sad smile on her face because she was looking forward to Victorie being home tonight or late this morning but she was glad that Averilyn was smart to stay at a motel for the night. She smiles at and goes to sleep knowing that her daughter was coming home.

**Find out what happens next and only two more Chapters left.**__


	22. Chapter 22 Part 1

**A Life Changing Journey **

**By CollegeStar20!**

**This is a story about how Rachel and Victorie met each other and how Rachel became her mother. It will be in Victorie's and Rachel's POV at times.**

**Enjoy and it will keep up with when Rachel sees her daughter again so Finn and others will be in the story at some point.**

* * *

><p><strong> In Rachel's POV.<strong>

My daughter was coming home today and Averilyn said that she would come to McKinley once she was here but when was that going to be. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around in my seat to see Quinn staring at me concerned.

"What's going on?" She whispered and I smiled at her.

"Torie and Averilyn are here." I whispered softly and her hazel green eyes widen and smiles at me.

"Let me know when she's here so I can meet them." She whispered back and I nod with an okay smile.

We listened to the English teacher more but my mind was focused on when Victorie and Averilyn was getting here.

**With Averilyn and Victorie.**

Averilyn sat in her black Mustang looking at the huge McKinley High school in front of her and sighs not sure why she's doing this or if being in Lima Ohio in the first place was the right thing to do but she does know that doing this was better then being back in New Jersey where she felt alone just living at her grandma's house. She made a choice to see move back on her own even if her grandma hated it, she was scared, hurt, and happy all together.

"Aunty are we going to see my mom now?" The soft 9 year old voice of Victorie Annabelle Berry asked her and she nods before getting out of the car and they walk together and open the door of the school. She's starting her first day at McKinley High as only Sophomore and she's nervous as hell because she's bringing her niece with her and the principle knows what's going down,she looked down at the picture in her hand and sighs before putting it back in her purse and she grabs her school bag and opens the door stepping foot out of her car and looks at the school one more time before closing the door.

"Are you ready to go sweetie?" She asked and Victorie nods nervously holding onto her hand.

They both walked into the school taking a deep breathe swaying her petite but small hips as she walked and looked around and saw that some students were looking at her oddly and she ignores them before walking down the hallway to the main office. She finally gets there and opens the door to see Principle Figgings smiling at her.

"You made it, have a seat and I will get your stuff for you, did you get lost at all?" He asked her and she shook her head no still holding onto the little girl's hand

"No Sir, I got a few stares because of my niece who misses her mom but no I didn't get lost, are you sure that I'm okay to be starting later in the year and having Victorie with me?" She asked him softly and he nods.

"Yes young lady, I have informed all the teachers and they are pleased to have you here, Victorie is so cute and it's fine with us since we have a daycare here now and I will let you bring her to her mom, here is your times tables for your classes along with your books and here is a late slip, have a good first day both of you. Mr. Figgings says and she nods before getting up with her stuff and her niece and says good bye to him before walking out and she bumps into somebody and they both fall but not Victorie who stares at them oddly.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, are you alright?" She says to the person in a nervous voice and they stare at her and Victorie confused.

"It's fine and I'm okay, are you new here I'm Quinn Fabray by the way." Quinn says standing up slowly with her books and she helps the new girl up and they both pick up her books and she stares at Quinn shyly grabbing ahold of Victorie's hand protectivly.

"Yes I'm new here, I just stared and nice to meet you Quinn, I'm Averilyn Berry and this is my niece Victorie Berry." Averilyn says nicely and Quinn's eyes widen staring at both girls and looked at the little girl in front of her and couldn't believe she was seeing little Victorie Berry for the first time, she was an gorgeous little girl and Rachel was lucky to have her as a daughter.

"Did you say your last name was _Berry_ because that's my best friends name and their names are Crista and Rachel Berry and your so cute Victorie." She says smiling already knowing the answer.

Avery's brown eyes widen in shock hearing those names again and she nods before walking off with Victorie never looking back to see Quinn's confused look.

* * *

><p>Quinn texted Rachel saying that she saw Victorie and Averilyn and Rachel texted back saying okay then they were off to class. Rachel was down the hall when she noticed a girl holding hands with a little girl who looks around 9 or 10 years old, the girl is a little shorter then her which shocks her because nobody is shorter then her and Crista. She's wearing black skinny jeans with chains on them, with a green tank top that's skin tight on her and Rachel could see how petite and skinny her body is, she's wearing black boot Her hair is down in ringlet curls and its the same color as hers and Crista's.<p>

Rachel looked at the little girl now and had tears forming in her brown eyes because she knew it was her daughter. Her little girl was wearing skinny jeans that shows off her petite figure with a pink v neck shirt and she could see the little chest she has and she felt happy knowing that her little girl was growing up! Victorie has on a jean jacket over her shirt and she's wearing black heels, her hair is jet black, long and she has it in a pony tail that's curly and she has pale skin that's very pretty!

"She's finally here." Rachel thought staring at the two as they looked around nervously.

**Find out what happens next.**


	23. Chapter 23 Part 2

**A Life Changing Journey **

**By CollegeStar20!**

**This is a story about how Rachel and Victorie met each other and how Rachel became her mother. It will be in Victorie's and Rachel's POV at times.**

**Enjoy and it will keep up with when Rachel sees her daughter again so Finn and others will be in the story at some point. This will be the last Chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong> In Victorie's POV.<strong>

I was standing in the hallway with Aunty Lyn then I turned the other and saw mommy staring at us wearing a cheerleading uniform? I will ask her about that later right now I just want to be in her arms. I see her smiling at me shocked but happy almost in tears and I let go of Aunty Lyn's hand and run to her and she has her arms open and I jump into them.

"Mommy I missed you." I whispered against her neck and she holds me close.

"Oh god have I missed you so much baby girl." Mommy whispers back then somebody clears their throat and I turned my head to see Aunty Lyn staring at us and mom stares at Aunty before sighing.

"Averilyn I'm so happy you brought my daughter back, promise me that you won't take her away from me again?" Mommy whispers as people walks around us looking confused.

I looked at Aunty hoping she won't and she shook her head. "I promise I won't take your daughter away from you again." I smile resting my head on my mom's shoulder.

"I'm taking the day off, I need to be home with you guys." Mom says before we walk to her locker getting her stuff and we go the main office and the guy I saw before said that we can have the day off.

"Come on sweetie you can drive in my car while Aunty Lyn drives behind me to your new house." I smile and I get down from her hip and grab her hand and we walk out of the school and go to her car.

**With Rachel and Victorie. **

Rachel Berry changed out of her cheerios uniform when she got home and she showed Victorie her new room and Victorie liked it alot. Rachel was now wearing gray short shorts that showed off her figure while wearing a black tank top with a black bra under it and she had on black panties under her shorts. Her hair was pulled back into a low pony tail and she had nothing on her feet. She grabbed her phone and walked down the hallway to her little girl's room and slowly opened the door and saw her daughter was laying on her bed taking a nap while changed out of her street clothes and now was wearing comfy clothes which was blue sweat pants that has her waistline rolled down so her mother could see her pale slim stomach with a baby blue t shirt on and her jet black long hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail.

"Hey sweetie do you mind if we talk for a little bit?" Victorie heard her mother's soft voice and opened her eyes slowly looking at her and shook her head sitting up more rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Rachel smiled at her feeling bad for waking up her little girl up from her nap. Victorie lifted up the covers and Rachel walked over to her bed and lays down next to her covering both of them up.

"You know I love you very much right?" Victorie nods staring at her and snuggled up to her then Victorie noticed something on her mom's ring finger.

"What's that on your finger mom?" Rachel looked at her daughter then sighs.

"Well baby girl how do you feel about mommy dating?" Victorie knew this was coming up and she thought about it on the ride her and she wanted her mom to be happy.

"Okay I guess because I want you to be happy even if I just don't make you happy alone." Rachel frowns hearing those words.

"Victorie Annabelle Berry you make me more then happy, your my life alright and that will never change but I met a wonderful guy that could not only love me but you aswell." Rachel hoped.

"I really am happy for you mommy and I'm sorry for saying those things, when can I meet this guy?" She asked smiling up at her and Rachel kisses her forehead.

"That depends are you ready today or do you want to wait until you feel like home here?" She asked pulling her close.

"I'm ready mommy but what's with the ring on your finger?" Rachel smiled down at her and looked at her ring.

"Well the guy I'm seeing asked me to marry him so I'm engaged Torie, are you going to be alright about this?" Victorie's eyes widen hearing that her mother was getting married to guy she hardly knew.

"Can I see him first before answering that question?" She said quietly unsure what to say before moving closer to her closing her eyes a little. Rachel says okay before picking up her phone and texts Finn.

_Finn, I have something to tell u_. *Rachel Berry-Hudson* She waited for him to reply while her daughter snuggles up to her half asleep.

**With Finn In His POV.**

I stare at the message and text her back happy to see that she's alright.

**wat's wrong bb,do u want me to come over later**? *Finn Hudson*

_No Finn come now, g2g bye_ *Rachel Berry-Hudson*

"So are you going over there now?" Santana asked making me jump a little but I nod leaving the choir room and she follows me with Brit.

"Tell me what's going on later, bye Finn come on Brit." Santana says waving bye before walking off with her best friend who everybody knows is sleeping with her behind close doors.

I pulled up to Mr. Shue's house wondering what's going on with my girlfriend, I turn the car off and get out closing the door and walk to the front steps ringing the door bell waiting for a few seconds and the door finally opened making me smile hoping it's Rachel but it's not at all just some random girl.

"Can I help you with something?" The girl asked staring at me oddly, I stared at her wondering who she was, why she was in my girlfriend's house and how much shorter she was which confused me because Rachel and Crista are shorter than anybody at our school.

"Um hi I'm Finn Hudson is Rachel here?" I asked nicely but she stares at me for second as I take in to see that she's wearing very small pink short shorts which shows off her slightly tan legs, a white lace tank top that showed just how petite she really was along with her breast which weren't that big but looked nice but I'm not looking at other girls boobs, because that's just wrong but I'm glad Rachel's are bigger. This girl's hair was light brown and shorter but also in curls and she had nothing on her feet, her eyes were hazel brown while Crista's and Rachel's were deep brown.

"Are you her friend or something?" The girl asked me in a monotone voice like she was bored to be around me or something.

"Averilyn who is at the door?I hear a sweet but strong voice ask her then I heard foot steps coming to us, I smile brightly when I see Rachel smiling brightly at me while wearing gray short shorts that look _so_ hot on her while wearing a black tank top that shows a little bit of her tan stomach and a little cleavage, her hair is in a low pony tail and she has nothing on her feet but I could see the huge rock that I gave her still laying on her finger proudly.

"Hey Rach, why weren't you in school for the rest of the day and who is this girl? I say giving her a small smile. She giggles moving closer to me wrapping her arms around my neck while getting on her toes kissing my lips with hers which I love every time and I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer to my body making her moan a little.

"Are you two dating or just fucking each other?" That girl asked in the same monotone voice I heard before. Rachel pulls back frowning and I glare at this girl wondering why she's even in my girl's house.

"Don't swear in this house or I will call grandma begging her to take you back Averilyn, just because were sisters doesn't mean I want you to push my buttons. Rachel says still in my arms then I hear a sigh coming from this girl thats acting like Santana right now.

Averilyn stares at me winking then turns back to Rachel smirking at her. "Is this your boyfriend Rachel?" She asked and Rachel nods glaring.

"Mom who is he?" I heard a soft voice ask Rach and we all turn around to see a little girl with beautiful pale features in her face, long jet black curly hair that's in pony tail, she was staring us also wearing blue sweat pants that has her waistline rolled down so I can see her pale slim stomach with a baby blue t shirt on looking tired while in Crista's arms.

"Which one did she call mom?" I asked softly really hoping It wasn't Rachel but I can tell by that look on her face that it was her and I was confused because she looks older to be born from Rachel and her eyes were green and Rachel doesn't even look like she had a baby but who was this little girl. She moves out of my arms grabbing ahold of my hand and we go into the living room to see that Crista was there along with Mr. Shue and they stare me not saying a word. We all sit down and I keep staring at the little girl sitting on Crista's lap looking confused but tired.

"Finn Hudson I want you to meet Averilyn Michelle Berry, she's mine and Crista's little sister who just turned 16, she's been living in New Jersey for a few months with our grandma after our parent's died."

She says making me nod and Averilyn smiles at me slightly waving then looks at Rachel as she starts talking again.

"Finn the little girl that called _me_ mom is my wonderful 9 year old daughter Victorie Annabelle Berry who I adopted last year with rights from my parents after I found her on the streets crying, I took her home with me to get her cleaned up and fed when she told us that her real parent's didn't want her and I fought for her to be mine and she finally became mine." I stared at Victorie to see her staring at me strongly.

"Are you saying that this cute girl's parents gave her up just like that?" I said getting angry not believing some parents would just give up loving a little girl like Victorie. Rachel nods sadly calming me down.

"Please just listen Finny and just calm down! I know it's bad but I made Victorie believe that my family loved her and she knows that we all lover her." I nod still wondering why I haven't seen both of these girls around and it looks like Rachel read my mind.

"Finn you haven't seen these girls around because a week after we buried our parents and Victorie's grandparents into the ground, I woke up one morning to find my daughter missing from next to me and I thought maybe she was in the bathroom but she wasn't then I noticed that half of her stuff was gone and I went to Averilyn's room and saw that her stuff was gone aswell and I started freaking out and me and Crista called all over the place looking for them because I thought somebody took them in the middle of the night but nobody saw them and the cops weren't any help then a month later I got a call from Victorie herself and she told me that Averilyn kidnapped her and brought her to New Jersey with her because she was missing our parents so much and that's how she handle it! I cried for months hoping nothing happened to her and wnow that I finally have my little girl back I'm never letting her out of my sight." She says sobbing.

I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her close and she looks up at me wiping her tears calming down.

"Are you alright baby? I asked her worried and she snuggles up to me.

"I'm just upset Finn, I don't want us breaking up knowing that I'm a teen parent I mean your my boyfriend/Finacee and I want you to love me no matter what." She groans a little frustrated while I stare at the little girl on Crista's lap.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me Rach that your a mom at 17? I don't care that your a mom, I think it's the best thing in the world to know that my girlfriend did something like save a little girl from being on the steets dying, she's lucky to have a mother like you and hopefully somebody she would be lucky to have me as her father." Rachel stares at me with widen eyes.

"Are you saying that your okay with me not telling you about Victorie?" I nod smiling at her. Everybody stares at me for a second making me feel awkward around them.

"I'm glad you understand what's going on Finn because I wanted to tell you and so did Crista but Rachel said it would be best if she told you when the time was right." I'm glad she did tell me herself.

"I love you so much Finnegan Ryan, so very much." I smile lovingly hearing those words as she rests her head on my shoulder.

"Did you think I was going to break up with you because you didn't tell me right away about Victorie?" She nods sadly turning away from me.

"Baby girl look at me." She looks at me with tears coming down her face again and I wipe them away.

"I told you before that I was never going to break up with you baby, I love you so very much and once were married that wonderful daughter of yours is going to be a Hudson and I can't wait to be her dad if you let me that is because I'm not forcing you into something your not ready for." I said to her and she grins brightly making me hug her while staring at Victorie.

"Rachel we need to talk, maybe Finn can handle watching Victorie while we talk if that's okay with you." I heard Rachel's _supposed _sister say.

"Not now_ sister _of mine, I want to spend time with my boyfriend and daughter before Finn has to leave for the night." Rachel says making me smile at her.

"Fine go spend time with your little boyfriend but then you and I are talking." She says leaving the room with everybody else.

**End of Finn's POV.**

Finn sat on the couch next to his girlfriend Rachel Berry who was reading a story to her daughter Victorie who was really cute to him but he was still shocked about this news.

"Rachel are we going to talk about this news yet?" Finn asked the most important person in his life right now. They both stare at him.

"Can we talk about this another time Finn I don't want to start sobbing again." Rachel says softly playing with her daughter's brunette hair.

"I just want to talk about it at some point Rachy, your going to be my_ wife_ somebody and I want to know everything about you." Finn says sternly.

Victorie stared at her mommy wondering if this was the guy her mom was in love with and made her happy.

"Mommy who's he?" She asked in her soft tired voice. Finn and Rachel stare at her smiling brightly at how cute she is.

"Victorie sweetie this is mom's boyfriend/fiancee Finnegan Hudson but he goes by Finn." Rachel says lacing her hand in Finn's while still playing with her hair.

"How old are you?" Victorie asked sternly and Finn grins at how cute she is because he knows he's getting grilled by his baby's 9 year old daughter.

"I'm 17 years old!" He said nicely making her nod before giving him another look.

"Have you ever been to jail and what kind of name is Finn it sounds like Fish!" Rachel gives her daughter a stern look that tells Victorie to knock it off.

"Victorie Annabelle Berry no he has never been to jail and you better say sorry for your disrespecful ways now say sorry to Finn or else!" Victorie sighs rolling her green eyes.

"I'm sorry Finn it was wrong for me to ask you those questions, are you going to marry my mom someday and Mommy are you alright?" She asked staring at her mom to see the sick look on her face.

Rachel nods pulling her on her lap with her hand still laced with Finn's. "I forgive you Victorie and yes I plan on marrying your mom someday!" Finn says smiling.

"I'm doing just fine sweetie, I'm glad your back in my arms after a few months being a part and Finn will be your daddy someday and I can't wait." Finn grins.

"How about we take a family day just the three of us, is that okay with you Rachel?" Finn asked his girlfriend and she squeals.

"Yes baby that's perfect with me and I'm sure Victorie would love to get to know her future father." She pecks his lips.

"Eww, no kissing in front of me mommy and daddy." Victorie says in her cute voice making them both laugh.

"Are you okay with her calling you daddy Finn because if not then I will talk to her about it-. She gets cut off with Finn's lips on hers.

"Baby I loved hearing Victorie call me daddy, it's fine with me really and I feel like she's already my daughter." He says rubbing her hand.

Rachel stares her boyfriend for second as he tickles her little girl while thinking(I can't believe he's all mine). She giggles when she hears Finn growling while tickling her daughter.

"Mommy he's a monster save me." She heard Victorie's cute voice screaming/giggling. Rachel placed her hand on Finn's arm making him stop.

"Finnegan Ryan Hudson you better not scare my little girl or else no kisses for a week." She says jokingly. Finn glares at her playfully and starts tickling her.

"FINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN STOPPPPPPPPPPPPP." She giggles while screaming as Finn tickles her. Victorie claps her hands at her parent's(Rachel anyway) then screams with she feels herself being lifted in the air by Finn as he tickles her and Rachel laughs really hard as they both tickle Victorie.

As there being a little family, Crista, Will and Averilyn were watching them with huge smiles on there faces really glad Victorie is back in Rachel's life.

**The next day at the Park.**

Rachel and Finn take Victorie to the park and Finn gets to know Victorie and he's already in love with the idea of Victorie being his daughter.

"Daddy can you push me on the swings?" Finn heard Victorie say from the swings and he walks over to her and starts pushing her and Rachel takes pictures of them loving that they were getting along.

What they didn't know was Carlia and Mira were at the park missing Victorie.

"Mommy come join us." They Victorie's voice and looked over at the swings to see Rachel kissing their little sister's cheek before getting on the swing and they frown seeing how happy they look.

"Wait Rachel adopted Victorie huh?" Mira said sadly and Carlia looks at Rachel nod picking up Victorie saying she loves her while Finn does the same thing.

"I guess she did but it's for the best." Carlia said before the two twins go home knowing that their little was with a better loving family.

**Well that was it for my story. I hoped you enjoyed it.**


	24. Chapter 24 The End

**A Life Changing Journey **

**By CollegeStar20!**

**This is a story about how Rachel and Victorie met each other and how Rachel became her mother. It will be in Victorie's and Rachel's POV at times.**

**Enjoy and it will keep up with when Rachel sees her daughter again so Finn and others will be in the story at some point. This will be a Bonus Chapter and then it will be over.**

* * *

><p>17 year old Rachel Berry was in her bedroom placed on her bed o working on her English Lit homework. Things with Victorie were great, she was glad she was back in her life and Finn and Victorie were on great terms and she was glad they were acting like father and daughter even if Finn wasn't her father. Rachel was on her bed wearing black sweat pants that hugged her curves in all the right places with a red tank top. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she had nothing on her feet, looking over her last take home Math test that she got back proud of herself because she got an A(Like most classes)when her bedroom door bursts open.<p>

She looks up to see her daughter Victorie with tears coming down her beautiful pale face. Rachel stared at her daughter worried.

"Come here Torie." She runs over to her mom's bed and Rachel scooped her up in her arms rubbing her daughter's back as she cried.

"Sweetie what's wrong, did something happen?" Rachel asked trying to calm her 9 year old down.

"This girl at school told me that nobody wanted to be my friend at school because I wear odd clothes." She sobbed. Rachel rocked her little girl sighing.

Nobody in New Directions knew about Rachel being a mother but the only people that knew were Finn, her two sisters, Quinn, Puck, her uncle and Principle Figgings.

"Shh, sweetie don't listen to that girl or anybody who puts you down because you are my little princess." Rachel says looking down at her little girl who was staring up at her with a wet face pouting.

"I love you for who you are alright baby?" Victorie nods sadly and rests against her.

"Can I be with you tomorrow mommy?" Victorie asked with a pouty face. She stared at her daughter wondering if she wanted everybody in Glee Club besides the people that did know about her daughter, she had to talk to Quinn to see if she was okay with it.

"Let me talk to great uncle William first then I will think about it okay baby." She says and Victorie nods holding onto her mom.

**The Next Day At School.**

Rachel spent all of her classes with Victorie on her lap, most of the students would stare at her oddly but then they would tell her how cute her daughter was, She thanked them before focusing back on her work.

At Cheerios practice she heard her wonderful little girl cheering for her as she did the cheers, kicks, round offs and other moves that she loved to do, at some point she saw Coach Sylvester staring at the little girl that was sitting on the bleachers not pleased that somebody was watching their moves even if she was 9 years old.

**At Glee Practice.**

Rachel Berry had no classes that day with anybody from Glee club and she was glad because she wanted to suprise them with her little girl. She walked over to the daycare program on the other side of the school and signed her daughter out, she picked her up walking down the hall.

Finn Hudson was talking to Puck about football practice in the choir room quietly and they would talk about their relationships with their girls.

"So how was _it _with Rachel?" Puck asked winking at his best friend.

"Dude I'm not telling you about _my _night with my girlfriend, are you crazy and I'm not happy with you and my cousin walking in on us."

Finn says whispering with slight anger. Puck stared at his best friend chuckling then stops when he sees the look on his face.

"Chill dude, It won't happen again." He says looking away.

"Hey Finn, are you still with that _midget_ girlfriend of yours because I could help you get ontop with _her _in the way" He heard_ that _strong British voice of the new Glee club member who joined two days ago ask him with a flirty voice.

He stared at the new member Trista Hunters who was new to McKinley as she had her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing a very short jean mini skirt that showed off her long tan legs, she had very pretty tan features, she was wearing a light blue top that showed a little cleavage, tan ugg boots, her hair was light brown with red streaks in it and it was curled at the ends, she was wearing light makeup that made her bright blue eyes pop.

He was a little nervous staring at her because yes Trista was very pretty with every little curve in her slender body,she had a sexy soulful voice when she sang but when she talked it sounded like she was evil with her accent but he wasn't about to mess up what he had with Rachel for some girl.

He hears Trista clearing her throat and he snaps out of his thought to stare at her.

"Are you alright Finn because I can make you feel better if you let me." He heard her voice ask him.

"Get over yourself _Trista_, Finn don't want a _skank _like yourself so I would be backing the fuck off before I do it for you."

The stern voice of Santana Lopez snapped making everybody but Rachel in the room stare at Trista shocked.

"_Please_ Santana weren't you doing the same thing before Rachel and her sisters got here, maybe you should listen to your **_own _**words. Trista dared her.

Santana stared at Trista for a slight second before she got up from her seat glaring harder at this bitch feeling so much anger in her body that she has ever had and got right in Trista's face.

"**_BITCH DON'T ANYBODY WANT TO LISTEN TO A STUPID ASS SLUT LIKE YOURSELF, YES I MAY HAVE BEEN SLEEPING AROUND IN MY HIGH SCHOOL LIFE AND I MAY HAVE HURT PEOPLES FEELINGS THAT DIDN'T SHIT TO ME BUT BE THEMSELF BUT WHEN I LOOK AT YOUR UGLY ASS I KNOW THAT I WAS A JERK. _**Santana stares at Trista to see her glaring at her hard but she's not caring so she keeps going.

**_"YOU AIN'T NOTHING BUT A FAKE BITCH THAT ONLY JOINED GLEE CLUB BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO GET CLOSER TO FINN HUDSON, A GUY THAT WILL NEVER WANT YOU BECAUSE YOUR JUST NOT PRETTY AND JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE AN ACCENT DOESN'T MAKE YOU HOT. GET THIS STRAIGHT LITTLE GIRL REAL GOOD, LEAVE FINN, MERCEDES , TINA, BRITTANY, QUINN, MIKE, EVERMORE, CARLIA, MIRA, JANIELLE, STAR,TAMI,RAINA, ANDREA, VALERIE, WILLOW, SAM, PUCK, KURT, AVERILYN, CRISTA, RACHEL, ME SANTANA AND MR. SHUE OUT OF YOUR GOD DAMN COMMENTS BECAUSE SO HELP ME GOD I WILL BREAK EVERYBODY BONE IN THAT BODY OF YOURS, IF YOU START TALKING SHIT, TRUST ME I WILL DO IT._**

Santana Lopez yells at Trista who was frowning now with tears forming in her bright blue eyes, making everybody yes _Rachel _finally showed up, jump in fear seeing how angry she looked.

"Mommy what's going on?" Everybody heard the soft voice ask. Everybody's but Rachel's head snapped over to the door to see her standing at the doorway holding Victorie on her hip who was wearing cute little pick sandals on her feet with a light blue flower short sleeve top and pink shorts on, her hair was in cute little pig tails that showed off her dark brown curly hair.

Everybody stared at Rachel suprised that 1 she was 10 minutes late because she's never late and 2 she was holding a little girl on her hip who was struggling to stay on.

Kurt Hummel was the first one to break the silence glancing at his best friend who was dating his step brother.

"Who that little cutie on your hip Miss Berry?" He asked smirking at her. Rachel feels a lump in her troat wondering if she do this, she slowly walks all the way into the choir room still holding her.

"Hello everybody, I see that something is going on that I'm glad I wasn't apart off_ and _I'm going to ignore those choice of words for now Santana because there is a little girl in the room and I don't want to have her hear them again." She says smiling slightly at everybody then starts talking again.

"This is little cutie_ Kurt _is Victorie Annabelle Berry and she's my daughter that I adopted last year and she's 9 years old." She said staring at everybody for a second.

Santana Lopez bit her lip hearing the news about Victorie and she remebered Quinn telling her to back off over the having a baby comment. She thought about it wondering why should but it hit her that Quinn told her that Victorie was kidnapped by Rachel's and Crista's younger sister. Santana glanced over at Finn to see him smiling brightly looking at Victorie and she hated it.

"He should be happy to see me and not some little girl who is being raised by Yentl." Santana thought crossing her arms over her chest.

Everybody was trying to grasp the concept of hearing this news, nobody didn't know how Quinn Fabray was going do after what happened last year.

Quinn Fabray stared at her best friend Rachel Berry as she stood in front of the room holding the cute little girl on her hip who she knew about for awhile now and was surprised by how beautiful she looked now that she was back in Rachel's life and in person. She hoped Beth would become best friends with Victorie when she's older but she would have to see Beth first.

Quinn got up from her seat shaking a little but she calms down, walks over to Rachel and stared at her best friends little girl for a second with tears coming down her face.

"C-Can I hold her for a second or atleast try to hold her since she's big girl?" Rachel stared at her best friend concered but she lets her know that it's fine and she hands Victorie over to Quinn. Victorie stared at her mom for a second wondering if she's nice and Rachel nods then Victorie clings onto Quinn. Everybody in the room froze staring at Quinn held the little girl in her arms. They saw Victorie smile at Quinn nicely and Quinn smiles back at her.

"Hi I'm Quinn Fabray and you are so cute, what grade are you in Victorie?" Quinn asked talking to Victorie kindly that made Puck smile at his girlfriend.

"I'm in 4th grade and your very pretty Quinn are you my mommy's best friend?" Quinn nods and starts tearing up a little just hearing a little girl say she was pretty and that's when they all knew that Quinn was having a hard time again dealing with kids, because she was still getting use to not seeing her little girl Beth.

Finn stared at his cousin as he held the gorgeous little girl that calls him daddy everytime he's at Rachel's house, he knew that Quinn and Noah were having a hard time with this and were slowly getting over it. He was there when Quinn and Puck agreed to give up Beth for an open adoption. He saw his cousin cry for weeks maybe in months before she finally got use to it. Rachel found her eyes land on the love of her life who looked upset himself because she knew all about Beth.

Rachel walked over to her boyfriend/finacee with widen eyes wondering how he was feeling. She saw something in his eyes that she has never seen before. She saw heartbreak, sorrow, pain and so much more and she was worried. She gasps at the sudden movement as Finn's strong hands snake around her petite waist, all he did was look at her and she knew that he was hurting inside.

"Finnegan I know you hate your full name but I don't care right now, I'm right here for you no matter what,she loves you so much and you, Quinn and Noah are going to be alright." She say softly making him nod. Quinn heard Rachel's word and looked over at them seeing Finn hold onto Rachel knowing that she's the one.

"She's so cute and tiny like Crista and Rachel, don't you agree Santana?" Brittany said grinning and Santana stared at her best friend surprised that she wanted to get to know Rachel's kid and gives her a warm smile.

"Yeah Britt she's pretty cute and I guess I should say sorry to her about the whole having a baby comment." Brittany squeals saying she should.

Santana took a deep breath before getting up and walked over Rachel and Finn who were talking to each other! She cleared her throat making the couple stare at Santana surprised to see her over.

"Can I help you with something?" Finn asked wrapping his arm around Rachel's waist keeping her close. Santana wished he was acting like way with her.

"Look Berry I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for that comment I said about you having baby, your not fat at all." Rachel nods awkwardly.

"Thank you Santana." Santana just nods and stares at Finn's hand resting on Rachel's waist wishing that was her. She goes back to her seat and sighs sadly.

Carlia and Mira stare at Victorie hoping she would look at them but she wouldn't even glance at him. Victorie saw her sisters the moment she walked into the room and didn't care that they were almost burning a hole in her back. She was much happier with her new family and she wasn't going back to her old life where nobody cared about her.

"Hey Torie are you ready go home?" She looked up from Quinn's lap and saw her mom sticking her hand out smiling. She nods smiling lovingly at herbefore hugging Quinn goodbye before going with her mom who finally picked her up glancing back at Mira and Carlia shaking her head letting them know that she doesn't want anything to do with them.

Mira and Carlia frown sadly looking at each other knowing that they lost their little sister forever because of what they did to her leaving her on a park bench.

"We messed up big time Mira and I'm sorry for not listening to you that day." Carlia whispered grabbing her hand but Mira pushed it away shaking her head grabbing her stuff.

"You never want to listen Carlia and now we have no trust anymore because of you and myself but mostly you." Mira said getting up and walked out of the choir room not caring that others are watching.

Carlia sighs shaking her head knowing she's the blame for Victorie hating both of them for leaving her on the park bench when she was sick. Santana stared at an upet Carlia wondering what that was about but let it go once Glee club practice was over.

**With Victorie in her room.**

Victorie sat on her bed looking at old pictures of her and her sisters when she was younger and her parents cared for her then and felt tears forming in her eyes.

"You messed up my life and I don't want anything to do with you." Victorie mumbled staring at the picture and put the picture back in her old notebook she used to write in all the time.

"Torie go to sleep." She heard her mom yell and she sighs wiping her tears and turned her light off and got under the covers and closed her eyes knowing that everything is going to be okay.

**I hoped you enjoyed it and this really is the last chapter. Bye.**


End file.
